The Nature of A Man
by jadewing1
Summary: A strange dream prompts Harry to become friendly with Draco to get information on trouble in the school. But when Draco ends up falling for Harry, will Harry continue the charade? Story has been FINISHED!
1. His Dream

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer._

Harry knew he was dreaming even as the dream started to unfold. He knew it in a small part of his mind, a part that whispered ceaselessly to him … but the words would not be heeded. He was standing in the middle of a large wasteland. It seemed that mile after mile stretched out into the aching emptiness, mile after mile of empty, dead land. As if by rote, Harry stooped down, his fingers trailing through the lifeless dust that covered the vastness. Puffs of dust rose into the air at his touch and the wind carried it away. He stood up and cocked his head to listen. The wind was starting to blow, a howling that echoed through the void of this land, a crying sound that made the hair at the back of his neck rise. It sounded so … sad … so alone … Harry shuddered. _It isn't real. You're dreaming, his mind whispered again to him. __I know. But how do I wake up? As usual, there was no reply. Harry took a long look around him. He shrugged to himself. It seemed really pointless to stand around and do nothing … but then, it would be pointless to wander. Yet, given the choice, walking would serve as a distraction and so, he walked._

                The miles passed by in a blur and Harry was unconscious of any effort expended in walking. He didn't feel tired, he didn't feel sluggish … it didn't even feel as if he was walking. It was like drifting through the empty space. His surroundings certainly didn't improve at all. Mile after mile gave way to more empty land, cracked and dry in some areas, but usually covered with the fine gray dust that was everywhere. Every once in a while, a surge of wind would lift the dust into a raging sirocco that scoured a patch of land, leaving it dry and cracked, and free from the dust. But then, the winds would shift again, and more dust would cover the area once more. It seemed an eternal cycle. Each time the land was free of the dust, a gust of the winds would blanket it once more with the dust again. Through it all, Harry walked. The dust caked him from head to toe but he felt no discomfort. He didn't feel anything at all. He just continued trudging through the dust, his feet sinking a foot deep into the grayish blanket before lifting again, trailing that same dust. He glanced up into the sky, a vast void where no stars gleamed, where the moon had long been swallowed … by something. Yet, he could see – a strange luminance filled the land, giving enough light to see without illuminating anything. This land belonged to the darkness and the night wrapped itself around it.

                And, then, as he had expected – as he had known – he could see a figure standing ominously several yards away from him. It was difficult to say if the figure was male or female, young or old, human … or otherwise. Swathed in black robes and a black cloak wrapped tightly around its body, the figure seemed to be waiting for Harry. And so he did what seemed the best thing to do. He stepped forward, stopping several feet before the figure. Gleaming eyes could be seen from the hidden recesses of the hood of the cloak. They were ancient eyes, filled with a strange knowledge, a wisdom that spoke of many years. They were mirrors that reflected everything but showed nothing of its owner.

                "You come at last." The voice was deep and sepulchral, a voice that Harry couldn't consider as either male or female. Yet, when thin fingers lowered the hood, it revealed the cold, handsome face of a young man, his face pale, the eyes dead and empty.

                "Cedric." Harry's voice was steady and calm even though his mind boiled and seethed. As it always had. _Cedric's dead, he's dead, he's dead … his mind chanted to him but he silenced it. It wasn't important anymore._

                "Harry." Cedric's mouth parted as he spoke and Harry thought he saw a glimpse of fangs but Cedric's mouth was still once more. "Seasons have come and passed. Are you ready for your judgment?" His face turned to fix Harry with a steady, burning gaze.

                Part of him quailed at that gaze but another part … the dream-self simply nodded. "I am."

                "Very well." Cedric pulled his robes tightly around himself. "Answer this question. Be warned. Its answer will determine your fate." He regarded Harry unblinkingly and then, in a voice that seemed to echo, that roared in his mind, that blotted out all thought but that one voice, he asked a single question. "What can change the nature of a man?"

                And Harry answered as he always had. "Love."

                Cedric studied him silently for a moment. With a grim smile, he shook his head. "Love is a transient thing and love is a thing that exists everywhere and lives everywhere. So many claim to know it, many more claim to feel it. A thing so ephemeral and so fleeting cannot change the nature of a man." Those eyes fixed on him again. "You have failed, Harry."

                "No! Another chance!" Harry shouted, taking a step back.

                Cedric's robes unfurled and a strange darkness blossomed out from within him, looming over the robed figure. "You have failed, Harry. You shall be judged accordingly." It roared through the distance between the two. Harry lifted one arm to shield himself from the sight; his eyes closed and he clenched his teeth. But nothing could halt that voice nor those words. "You have failed …"

                With a cry, Harry found himself awake and his bedroom in Privet Drive. He slumped back against the bed, his body shaking slightly. Again. That same dream. Why was this happening to him? To his own surprise, Harry realized that he was sobbing against his pillow which was already wet with his sweat. He rubbed his eyes, wiping away the tears, trying to compose himself. His pajamas were soaked with his sweat and he peeled them off, feeling the cool night air wafting over him with that blessed coolness. He pulled on his glasses and got out of bed. He pulled on a fresh pair of pajamas and glanced at the clock by his bedside. Four in the morning. He knew he would never get back to sleep now. Aunt Petunia would expect him up and awake by six anyway. Hedwing was asleep, her head under one wing, making soft chirruping noises of contentment. He got up and topped up her water and food. As he opened the cage door, she hooted sleepily at him and nipped his finger gently. He smiled at her and stroked her gently. Another hoot and she had her head under one wing again, sound asleep. Harry sighed and shut the cage door. And, doing something that would have caused Hermione to go goggle-eyed in surprise and Ron to rub at his eyes in disbelief, Harry pulled out his copy of Intermediate Transfiguration and began reading. It was somewhat reassuring to be back into the dry, stable world of Transfiguration even though, he mused, even Professor McGonagall would have eyed him dubiously at this moment.

                He continued reading, brushing up on all his Transfiguration spells, whispering the words to a few … without his wand, of course. The decree against underage wizardry still applied to him even though he was the great Harry Potter. He smiled bitterly at that thought. The great Harry Potter indeed! The clang of a saucepan downstairs startled him out of his reverie. He glanced at the clock. Quarter past six. Evidently Aunt Petunia was up and making breakfast. He had better go down to help before she made another fuss about it. He went downstairs silently, keeping as silent as possible. Uncle Vernon had not had a happy summer holiday this time and he was insufferably testy about the smallest things. He had lost a major client and that had made his boss most unhappy which, after several punitive actions taken by his employer, had made Uncle Vernon most unhappy. As a result, even Aunt Petunia and Dudley were creeping around on tiptoe. As he reached the kitchen, Aunt Petunia frowned at him but she didn't say anything. It was something that made Harry very glad. He set the table quietly. There was a quiet stomping down the stairs and Dudley appeared. He gave Harry a frightened look and sat down at the table, sitting as far away from Harry's seat as he could. Dudley still hadn't forgotten the incident with the Ton-Tongue candy and Mr. Weasely's Floo Powder. Still, it kept Dudley on his toes and kept him away from Harry.

                Aunt Petunia served Dudley first, ladling servings of oatmeal into his bowl. Dudley gave the bowl a fierce scowl. His diet was still in effect even after several tantrums and many spoiled toys. Dudley had imagined that one year of dieting would have been enough but his school nurse had been adamant, saying that the diet would continue until she said differently. Aunt Petunia gave Dudley a wavering smile, saying, "Eat up, Duddykins." She turned to Harry with a scowl, still whispering. "And, you! Wake your uncle."

                "Why me?" Harry protested. "Ask Dudley."

                She breathed in deeply and seemed as if she was about to explode but at that moment, a door slammed overhead and she looked up fearfully. Even Dudley had frozen in his seat. Uncle Vernon stomped down the stairs, a scowl fixed on his face. Harry hadn't seen his uncle free of the scowl for more that a month now. He was beginning to forget how a scowl-less uncle looked like actually. Uncle Vernon sat down heavily, and stared at his empty plate. Aunt Petunia quickly hurried over with a saucepan, filling it with eggs, sausages and bacon – a meal that Dudley was eyeing enviously. Uncle Vernon began tucking in with gusto and without a word. He was surlily silent these days and once he was done, he got up, got his briefcase and stomped out of the house. And then, Harry remembered. He ran after his uncle and caught up to him just as he was about to get into the car. His uncle eyed him fiercely.

                "What?!" He roared. There was a clatter as Aunt Petunia dropped the cutlery.

                "I'm supposed to go to my friend's place today." He gave his uncle a cool look. "I thought I'd just inform you."

                With a scowl, Uncle Vernon slammed the car door and started the car. With a roar, the car was out of the driveway, on the road and then gone. Harry shrugged. Silence was a yes, he supposed. He was looking forward to be gone from this house and with people he actually belonged to, and people he actually liked. People who weren't the Dursleys.


	2. His Thoughts

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. A little note to the guys who were nice enough to read an review. To Stephanie, sorry but I did mention that it was Harry/Draco pairing and I thought it was kinda cute. Well, one man's meat is another man's poison. To, Rockie, thanks for the nice words. To all the others who do read, be nice – I know it sucks at parts but still …_

                "You'll be in my room, of course," Ron told him as he helped Harry with his trunks. "No surprise there." He paused for a moment. "Oh, by the way, just telling you. Percy's feeling a little down right now."

                Harry looked up in surprise. "Why? I heard from Hermione that he had been promoted. Head of International Magical Co-operation or something like that."

                Ron nodded. He pushed aside a lock of hair impatiently. Harry eyed him critically. His hair was getting long but it looked good on him. He was taller too and the hem of his jeans ended an inch or two above his ankles. "Yeah but Percy's miserable over something else." He paused dramatically at the foot of the stairs. "Penelope's broken up with him."

                Harry stared at him. "What? So suddenly? What happened?"

                Ron sniffed and continued dragging the trunks into this room. At first sight, it looked as if a tornado had been through the room and out once again but Harry knew it looked pretty much like this all the time. If anything, it looked slightly neater than before. As Ron grunted and heaved the trunks into place, Harry caught sight of a letter on Ron's table in handwriting that was awfully familiar. Harry placed his broom carefully against the table and, discreetly, eyed the letter. It looked really thick as if Hermione had used pages in that letter.

                "Anyway, if you must know, I heard that Penelope and Percy had the same couple fight," Ron announced. He was sitting on his bed and bouncing up and down every once in a while. "Think the springs gone. I'll have to talk to Mum about that," he muttered, half under his breath.

                "What usual couple fight?" Harry asked, sitting down next to him. He punched Ron's shoulder playfully. Ron swatted him without breaking stride.

                "Oh, you know." He pitched his voice into a high falsetto. "Do you love me, Percy? I don't think you love me." He resumed in his normal voice. "So, Percy says, Yes, I do. And, she'll say, you answered so quickly. That means you didn't even think about it, you brute. So, Percy thinks for a while and says, yes, I do. And she says, you had to think so long whether you loved me. That means you don't. And she bursts into tears and they had that whole fight. End result: Percy minus one girlfriend." Ron took a deep breath. "Good thing too. Never liked her much."

                "Why? I thought she was pretty nice." Ron gave him an incredulous look. "What? She was."

                Ron shook his head. "I thought she was awfully fake. Well, doesn't matter. Doesn't look like the two of them are getting back any time soon."

                Ron was silent for a while and Harry didn't say anything. He stared at Ron's room. Something seemed strangely out of place – as if something was missing but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It still looked the same. All those posters of the Cannons were still there, Pigwidgeon (hooting cheerfully to himself) was hopping about his cage, the comics were still scattered everywhere … so what was different?

                Ron, in a tight voice, suddenly announced. "Come on. Let's go downstairs for a spot of dinner, shall we? I think Mum's about done now with cooking." He bounded up and towards the door where he stopped and turned back, waiting for Harry. "Come on, you toff."

                With a small laugh, Harry got up. "All right." 

                Dinner was always a fun event at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley was just serving the food when they got down. "Ah, Harry dear. Ron. Come now, get down and we can start dinner already." She looked at everyone at the table. Fred and George flashed her a grin and Mr. Weasley had started a conversation with Harry about flash lights ("So, I just press that button and I get light? Fascinating, really … Muggles are so good at this …"), Ginny was lost in thought and Ron was staring at Harry. "Will someone go call Percy?" Instantly, all conversation stopped. 

                Ron whispered to Harry, "He's been really down actually. We've never seen him like this before."

                "Fred, George, will you run up and call Percy?" The two gave her dubious looks but got up.

                "I'm here, Mother. There's no need." Percy sighed deeply.

                He certainly looked … different. Percy had always been slim before but now, he was on the verge of being gaunt. His hair was long and messy and there were dark circles underneath his eyes. 

                "Percy, dear. Sit down and eat. You look so thin. Come now, eat up." Mrs. Weasley was stacking his plate with food but Percy simply regarded everything glumly. He caught sight of Harry and nodded to him. "Hello, Harry."

                "Er, hi, Percy." Harry smiled at him weakly. This Percy was certainly one that he was unused to.

                That night, dinner was almost the same as it always been. Everyone talked and everyone laughed at Fred and George's jokes. Everyone had seconds and thirds of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking. Everyone except Percy, that is. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Percy looks of concern but they said nothing, looking faintly troubled. Harry watched him carefully as well. Percy didn't seem to eat much at all, simply toying with his food, taking a few bites at times but each bite seemed to take great effort to swallow. Even Fred and George were concerned and their jokes were fairly nice this time, and they refrained from making Percy the butt of any joke. At last, the dinner which had been pleasant at the beginning but turned into a torturous affair, crawled to a finish. Ron looked distinctly relieved and Ginny sighed quietly.

                "Er, Fred, George, help with washing up, will you?"

                "Mum, we've been doing it for ages! Get someone else!" the twins cried out in protest.

                "I'll help, Mrs. Weasley," Harry ventured.

                "Er, yeah, me too." Ron didn't sound too delighted at the idea though.

                "I'll do it, Mother," Percy sighed.

                His mother eyed him worriedly. "Are you sure, dear? Why don't you just go upstairs and lie down. I'll get someone else."

                He shook his head. "Don't worry. I'll do it."

                Despite his mother's protests and the twins somewhat less than enthusiastic offers of help, Percy declined each and every offer. He stood at the sink, waving his wand casually at the dishes on the table. Instantly, they floated into the air and into the sink where they began washing themselves. However, it was clear that Percy wasn't paying too much attention to what he was doing because some dishes washed themselves so vigorously that there was the distinct sound of a crack. Mrs. Weasley winced but didn't say anything. Fred and George motioned to Harry to join them in the living room. He took a look around. Ron was speaking to Mr. Weasley and he caught Ron's eye. Pantomiming, he gestured that he was heading into the living room and Ron nodded to show he understood. He turned and headed towards the living room where Fred and George were pacing around. At the sight of Harry, they stopped.

                "Sit down, Harry," Fred said, waving at one large, battered couch.

                Mystified, he sat down. The couch was really battered though and quite flat actually. "What's this about?"

                Fred nudged George with an elbow. George scowled at him but Fred gave him a meaningful look and he turned back towards Harry. He seemed distinctly uncomfortable. "Well, Harry, we just wanted to say thanks for the money you gave us."

                Harry nodded, trying not to think too much about the circumstances of _how he had gotten the money. "Yes, you said thanks already last year, you know," he pointed out._

                "Yeah, well, Fred and I talked it over and we thought it really wasn't enough." At Harry's face, he quickly said, "Not enough that all we said was thanks, I mean." Harry nodded. He had thought that … "Anyway, we wanted to make you our partner. We've already talked to some people over at Diagon Alley and we could get a shop there, we think. The plan will only take off after this year, of course."

                "Mum's said yes to the whole thing but she still wants us to take our N.E.W.Ts," Fred said gloomily. "I knew it was too good to be true."

                George shot him a look and he subsided. "Well, anyway, we want to make your our partner. We thought of _Weasley and Potter's Wizard Wheezes but it just doesn't sound the same. Any suggestions?"_

                Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yes. How about _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes? I gave you the money so that's all, right? I don't really care about the rest – as long as you get Ron what I asked you."_

                Fred nodded. "Done. Spoke to Mum about it and she's taking him robe-shopping when she next takes us to Diagon Alley. But you sure about your decision?"

                "Yes." Harry paused. "Well, also on the condition that you don't play any pranks on me or any jokes from now on."

                "Awww, Harry. Come on," George said plaintively. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

                "I know," Fred announced. "We'll make Harry a silent partner and he'll get a share in the profits. Until we repay his investment plus a little more. All right?"

                "Sounds good to me," George announced. "Well, that's settled then." They nodded to Harry and dashed upstairs before Harry had a chance to say anything else. A bemused Harry sat in the dark, noting that neither had agreed to stop with the jokes in the end. He shook his head and smiled. He sat in the dark, feeling the shadows wrap themselves around in, undisturbed until Ron came into check on him.

                "Harry? Why are you sitting alone in the dark?" Ron asked him, looking at him quizzically.

                "Just thinking." Harry smiled.

                "Right." Ron didn't look convinced. "Come on; let's go up, shall we?"

                "I'll be along in a minute."

                "All right then." And Ron bounded up the stairs and into his room.

                Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch, feeling … something. A strange emotion that seemed to settle in his heart, like lead weighing him down. It dimmed everything he felt except for the strange pain that it caused. A pain that gnawed away at him from the inside. And in his mind, those words echoed. "You have failed, Harry …"


	3. His Encounter

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. I've done two updates today since the second chapter is a little boring and this may make the story flow a little more. Let me know what you think anyway._

"Look, there's Hermione," Ron yelled, pointing at a distinct shape somewhere ahead, a figure of a girl waving at them merrily. Ron waved back and gave Harry an abashed look but Harry wasn't paying attention. His brow was furrowed and he looked deep in thought. Ron sighed to himself. Harry had been like this for a week now. In front of his Mum and Dad, Harry was the same cheerful, polite boy he used to be … but sometimes, when he was with Ron and he thought Ron wasn't watching, he got that look on his face. It would be nice to get the old Harry back.

                When they saw Hermione, she ran towards them, giving Harry a hug and Ron a smile, and a quick hug, before frowning at Harry. Harry smiled back at her. He knew why she was concerned. He hadn't really been paying attention when she had hugged him and she had noticed. She gave him a thoughtful look. Sometimes, Hermione was just too smart for her own good. With cheer that he wasn't really feeling, he suggested, "Why don't we go have some ice-cream? My treat." Ron agreed happily, Hermione with a rather dubious mien. Her parents were dentists after all and probably didn't hold with ice-cream. Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny to the apothecary and the twins had met up with Lee Jordan, of course, so the three of them were free this time.

                "Well, I really have to go the apothecary too," Hermione fretted as she tasted her sundae.

                "Oh, Hermione. You can do that later. We're having sundaes now … Relax and have fun." Ron gave her a meaningful look that Harry easily caught. He rolled his eyes. What now?

                "Oh, yes. Erm, right." Hermione was quiet for a moment and Harry took the time to study her. She had changed. Her once bushy hair was now sleek and straight. After the first moment of shock, she had confessed that last year's incident with Krum had convinced her to do something about her hair. It still took hours to get it as it was now but even without any ministration, it was now less bushy than before. Her teeth were straight and pretty now thanks also to last year's debacle, and, all in all, Hermione really looked quite pretty. It was with a little surprise that Harry noted that all of them had grown up. Pretty much anyway, he thought wryly, as a Ron dropped a cherry and began trying to pin it down with his spoon. It got flattened rather messily in the end, earning a sharp glance from Hermione and a disapproving sniff.

                "Harry, you look tired. Haven't you been sleeping well?" Hermione asked him, cocking her head to one side. Ron was watching him, the cherry long forgotten, his sundae melting in his bowl.

                "Well," he began reluctantly. "I've been having these dreams."

                The response was certainly the same as last time. Well, in Ron's behaviour anyway.

                "Not You-Know-Who?" he asked in a quavering voice.

                Hermione sighed and smacked him in the back of his head … and not too lightly either. Ron gave her an angry "What?" She shook her head. "He didn't even say it was Voldemort. Next time, let Harry finish."

                Harry had to laugh at that. "Yes, it wasn't Voldemort." And he proceeded to tell them the dream, the dream that seemed to plague him on and off these past few weeks. Ron gave him a doubtful look when he was done and Hermione was frowning pensively. It felt a little stupid, telling them all about his dream. It sounded stupid to him, spoken aloud like that. "So, that's the dream. Am I just going crazy or what?"

                Ron nodded. "You're definitely going bonkers, Harry." He paused. "Unless, Cedric is really coming after you for revenge?" He looked a little frightened at the prospect. 

                Hermione sighed loudly in exasperation. "I don't think so, Ron. I don't think it's that." She looked at Harry, pursing her lips in thought. "I think it's just guilt, Harry. You feel guilty about Cedric. But you're getting over it and once in a while, you get happy. And then you feel guilty because you're happy."

                "Where did you get that? Reading another textbook?" Ron sneered.

                "Well, it was just some light summer reading," Hermione told him huffily. "Barely a few hundred pages."

                Ron groaned. "Not again."

                Harry shook his head. "I don't think it's just that, Hermione. It felt a little like the old Voldemort dream, as if this was really happening."

                "I knew it had something to do with You-Know-Who!" Ron moaned. 

                "It doesn't!" Harry snapped. "I just said it felt like it."

                Hermione opened her mouth then hesitated. Harry noted that hesitation. Hermione was so rarely hesitant. "What? Spit it out, Herm."

                "Well …" Hermione paused, clearly deep in thought.

                "Yeah, out with it, Hermione," Ron added.

                "Hush, I'm trying to think," she growled. She bit her lip. "The reason I don't want to say anything is because it's not really in my area of expertise. It's in yours actually."

                "Wow, she actually admits that she doesn't know everything," Ron muttered.

                Hermione flared up almost instantly. "Ronald Weasley, you can be such an idiot!"

                Ron got that stubborn, muley, angry look on his face and seemed prepared to do battle. Harry sighed. "Back to the dream please, you guys?"

                Hermione gave Ron a cold look and turned away huffily towards Harry. "Well, it's really Divination related. You would know if you gave a little effort in your Divination," she pointed out. 

                "Yes, yes, go on," Harry told her impatiently.

                "Anyway, your dreams sound very much like a premonition. I remember the classic symptoms from my earlier readings of _Unfogging__ the Future." At Harry's and Ron's blank look, she continued, a little exasperatedly. "You know, knowledge of the fact that you're dreaming, clear details, recollection of every nuance of the dream." Both of them still looked blank. "Honestly, don't you two ever read?" She threw her hands up in the air._

                "I do. I read _Quidditch__ through the Ages," Ron informed her haughtily. Harry simply shrugged._

                They decided to split up after the sundae. "Mum's meeting me at Madame Malkin's. She's getting me totally new robes," Ron told them.

                "I'll be heading to the Emporium," Hermione told them. She pulled out a long list from her bag. It had to be a several feet long, at the least. "I need to stock up on some ingredients."

                Ron snatched the list from her. "Tumbleweed, aspearth blossoms, powdered scorpion stings … Hermione, we don't even use some of these ingredients!"

                She snatched it back with a scowl. "Might I remind you how many times we had to steal from Snape's cupboards? This is just in case. You never know what we might need this year."

                Harry nodded. "Good thinking, Hermione."

                "So, where are you going to be, Harry?" Hermione tucked the list back into her bag.

                "Flourish and Blotts, I think. I need to get some reading material for this year."

                Hermione smiled in approval; Ron gave him a flat look of disbelief. He laughed. "See you there then."

                The walk to Flourish and Blotts was pleasant. He caught sight of many witches and wizards about, studying the various goods on display. The voices, the topics reminded him just how different this life was. 

                "So, I told him he could take the broom and chuck it where …"

                "Did you hear the Wyrd Sisters on last night? Absolutely divine …"

                "Mad, he is. Using that Freezing Charm in plain sight of all those Muggles …"

                Harry even thought he caught a glimpse of Hagrid but it turned out to be someone else. Anyway, in his last letter, Hagrid had informed them that he would be out of the country for the holiday. Harry rather missed the Hogwarts game-keeper and he wondered if Hagrid would be back in time for the start of the school year. Hopefully, his "business" wouldn't take up too much of his time. Harry sighed to himself. He found himself yawning and clapped one hand over his mouth. The dreams were really getting to be a problem. He didn't have them every night but when he did have them, they kept him up the whole night. For the week that he had been at the Weasleys', he had experienced that dream only twice but it was still a rather nerve-wracking experience. Hermione's words came back to him. Could it just be guilt? No, it's more than that, he thought to himself. There was a feeling of urgency in his dreams, a feeling of … impending events. Could it be Divination?

                Flourish and Blotts was rather empty this time. There were a few witches and wizards browsing in the shop, perusing several books. The shop was a large one, stretching out far beyond what seemed possible. He remembered hearing once that the presence of books always made a shop seem bigger than  it possibly could be. He headed upstairs, glancing casually at a few titles, lingering over a few. Nothing interesting caught his eye at all. No book, at least. He stopped at the sight of a familiar pale blonde boy flipping through a book. Draco Malfoy had grown up as well. He was taller than he was last year and it was with some irritation that Harry judged Malfoy to be an inch or two taller. The Slytherin was absorbed in his book, his pale head bent over it. He was clad in black robes, lined with silver at the hems and embroidered in silver at the shoulders in abstract designs. His hair wasn't slicked back as it usually was. It had grown slightly longer and was hanging loosely. Malfoy brushed one lock away irritably and Harry felt this strange sensation at the sight of it. There was just something strange about the sight of Malfoy today and he was at a loss to explain just what was different.

                And then Harry realized that he wasn't feeling anything when he looked at the Slytherin. That was what was different. Usually when confronted with Malfoy, he always had this sick, sullen feeling in his stomach, a feeling he attributed to his dislike of the cunning, nasty Malfoy. But, this time … nothing. No sensation. I can't be bothered with him anymore, Harry thought. Not even enough to evoke any response this time. He was pleased with the thought.

                Silver-grey eyes lifted up and noticed Harry. A sneer marred those fine lips and Malfoy set down the book. Somewhat distractedly, Harry noted the title. _Love Signs. The Slytherin took a step towards Harry and raked his eyes up and down Harry's form. "A little alone, aren't we, Potter? Where's the Mudblood and the Weasel?"_

                A flash of anger burnt in Harry but he suppressed it. Instead, he smiled pleasantly at Malfoy. "Nice to see you, too, Malfoy. How was summer?"

                At the dumbfounded look on Malfoy's face, he had to choke back a laugh. Instead, his smile got bigger. Malfoy took a threatening step towards Harry and hissed, "Excellent. I spent it laughing about what happened to Diggory. Funny thing was, I just thought of you suddenly and how you were involved in the whole thing."

                Harry could feel his smile slipping but he kept it on with a grim effort. "That's nice, Malfoy. Good to see you looking so upbeat. I had an excellent summer as well …" 

"Didn't you hear what I said, Potter?" Malfoy shouted.

"Yes, of course. Why?" Harry gave him a bright smile.

"I just made fun of Granger, and Weasley and I laughed about Diggory," he said incredulously.  "Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

"Why? Doesn't matter. As I was saying …" And he began babbling about what he had done at the Weasleys. Malfoy's sneer had vanished, replaced by a look of confusion, and in that instant, Harry realized how different the Slytherin looked without that smug look on his face or that sneer that always seemed to be on his lips. "Well, I've really got to run, Malfoy. See you in school. Goodbye." He waved merrily to Malfoy.

                "Bye," the Slytherin replied, still looking confused.

                Harry disappeared around the corner and began laughing to himself. It certainly was entertaining to see how being nice to Malfoy actually disconcerted the Slytherin. He made a vow to be nicer to the Slytherin from now on. It certainly worked better than being nasty to him. He remembered the book Malfoy had been reading though and he snuck a look around the corner. The Slytherin was gone. He hurried over to where Malfoy had left the book. There it was. _Love Signs. He picked it up and began flipping through it. When he set it down, he felt absolutely mystified. The book detailed ways to discover if a person was your true love. On a sudden impulse, Harry headed down to pay for the book. He had a use in mind for this book._


	4. His Task

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. I don't really know what you guys are going to think about the story. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and said nice things – however true or not they may be. I still think it needs work. Um, it might get really crappy in the future so bear with me._

The Hogwarts train left the station exactly on time a few days later as it had always been on time. Mrs. Weasley had packed for Harry a thermos of Sleeping Draught with the instructions to "take one drop every few nights, dear, for a good night's sleep. Not more, mind. One drop every few nights is just enough to let you sleep better." Harry, Ron and Hermione had just settled in when Neville burst in on them, looking excited.

                "Did you three hear?" he asked them, his voice quivering.

                "About what, Neville?" Hermione asked.

                "Some of the Slytherins have left Hogwarts." This announced happily. Slytherins were one of Neville's greatest tormentors. Well, other than Snape, of course. He sighed. "If only Professor Snape was gone too. I'd probably faint."

                "Do you know who's gone and who's stayed?" Ron asked interestedly. Harry had shared the events of that day at Flourish and Blotts but Ron had announced that he'd rather go naked than be nice to Malfoy. Hermione had her reservations, of course, but she had agreed that being annoyed with Malfoy was simply too much bother anyway. She resolved to ignore him instead. Still, they agreed to Harry being nice to him. At any rate, it was an excellent way to avoid Snape's malice.

                Neville frowned thoughtfully. "Oh dear. I hope I remember. Let's see, there was Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Mullicent … err … can't really remember."

                "How about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

                Neville shook his head. "Nope, he's still staying on. I've got to go and spread the news." And with that, he was out of their compartment, the door slamming shut after him.

                "I wonder why they left Hogwarts," Hermione said slowly.

                "Isn't it obvious? Now that You-Know-Who is back in power, they're all going back to him." Ron scowled. "Wonder why that git Malfoy is still here."

                "Bu there's been no sign of Voldemort at all," Hermione interjected. "No news at all." She frowned. "Unless Malfoy is here for some reason. But who would he tell?" As if on cue, both her gaze and Ron's drifted towards Harry.

                "What?" Harry looked at both of them.

                "You did plan to be nice to Malfoy this year." Hermione gave him a meaningful look.

                "So? What's that got to do with anything?"

                "You can get into his confidence and pump him for information. After all, his father is working for You – I mean, V-voldemort. – so he'd know about those plans," Ron told him with an overly exaggerated patient look on his face, a sort of "let's explain to him slowly" sort of look.

                "What?!" Harry exclaimed. "You're bonkers, the both of you. I was just trying to get him to stop bugging us! I'm certainly not going to be friends with him!"

                "But you're not really being friends with him," Ron pointed out. "You're just doing it for any information on the plan."

                Hermione was shaking her head. "You know, Ron, I don't think this is such a good idea. It doesn't seem very nice."

                Indignantly, Ron asked her, "Hermione, do you want to stop You – I mean, Voldemort?"

                She nodded.

                "Then this is the only way."

                Reluctantly, she agreed. "Well, all right. But only if Harry agrees."

                "Harry will, right?" Ron looked at him questioningly. After a moment, he nodded. Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "There, it's set then."

                A little gloomily, Harry thought about the plan during the train ride to Hogwarts. It sounded very much like being a spy and nasty shit that he was, even Malfoy didn't really deserve it … but if it could save lives, who was he to argue with the means to an end? All in all, it didn't seem like an auspicious start to a new year at Hogwarts.


	5. Revelations

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. I don't really know what you guys are going to think about the story. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and said nice things – however true or not they may be. I still think it needs work. Two updates again. Can't promise that in the future since I need to actually spend some time writing but not getting much inspiration these days. So, bear with me._

The apparent change in the school roster was immediately discernible during the first dinner at Hogwarts. The Slytherin table seemed rather thinned down with only a handful of students sitting there. Harry caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy, looking rather lost and alone without either Crabbe or Goyle at his side. Another handful of Slytherins were grouped together, casting sharp looks at the other tables. Everyone seemed to have caught the news since students from the other three Houses would turn to glance at the Slytherin table from time to time before whispering to a friend about the decided betrayal by the Slytherins. Tonight, the enchanted ceiling mirrored the sky above Hogwarts and dark clouds seem to hover in the Great Hall. It hadn't started to rain yet but any moment now, it seemed. Flashes of lightning streaked sullenly across the ceiling and it was so disconcerting that it took Harry a while to realize that something was different about the staff table tonight.

                Albus Dumbledore tapped a goblet lightly with a silver spoon, the melodious chiming instantly dispelling all conversation, bringing a sudden silence. The Headmaster of Hogwarts stood up, his face a little grim and serious this time. Professor McGonagall had the same serious look on her face but she was always serious anyway. But as Harry looked at the other staff, all had the same serious look on their face. Professor Sprout kept glancing at the Slytherin table and Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, was fiddling nervously with her hair. Where was Hagrid? And where was Snape? Both teachers were missing and there were two new teachers instead.

                "Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice rang out through the Great Hall. "We have some news for all of you, some sad and others not so sad." He glanced at the Slytherin table where the remaining Slytherins stared back at the other students defiantly. "A number of the students from Slytherin have decided to continue their studies elsewhere. It is a great loss to Hogwarts but if they believe they have made the right choice, so be it. I would like to take this time to remind the remaining students from Slytherin that they will continue to do well here if they apply themselves." Now, the Slytherins looked angry and a few had rebellious looks on their faces. Malfoy was one of the few whose face was blank of any emotion at all. Harry watched him discreetly but perhaps Malfoy somehow sensed his attention because those silver-grey eyes turned to fix upon him. Harry offered a tentative smile but Malfoy simply gave him a look of disdain and turned away.

                "Some other news. Our game keeper, Hagrid, and our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has been called away due to unforeseen circumstances." There were restless murmurs at this but Dumbledore raised one hand to silence the students. "I assure you that Hagrid will return but he will be late. Thus, his classes will be take over for a month or so by our temporary teacher, Professor Twiddle." He gestured to a white-haired old witch, one of the two Harry had noticed, who stood up and bowed. There was some scattered applause which ceased immediately as Dumbledore began speaking. "I also regret to inform you that Professor Snape will not be with us this year. He has some more important business to attend to and his classes will also be taken over by Professor Twiddle who has agreed most obligingly to help us with this. What's that commotion there? Is everything all right?"

                There had been a thump at the Gryffindor table. "It's all right, sir! Neville's just fainted!" Dean shouted to Dumbledore. There was a burst of laughter and even several of the teachers smiled.

                "I wonder where Snape's vanished to," Hermione whispered to the other two.

                Harry shushed Ron just as Dumbledore continued speaking, his eyes twinkling. "Well, I expect Mr. Longbottom was overcome at the news." There was another burst of laughter. "At any rate, the last bit of news before we start our dinner. The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts has always been filled only for a year and this time, I hope that our new teacher will stay with us longer. Please welcome Professor Grey." The other new addition stood up. He was a tall, good-looking wizard with shoulder-length gold-silver hair. Well, he would have been good-looking but the serious look on his face only made him look quiet and studious. He stood up and bowed to the students before resuming his seat. Dumbledore smiled. "That done with, let the dinner begin!" And food magically appeared on the table.

                "So, where do you think Snape is?" Ron asked as he helped himself to some whipped potato. 

                "Where do you think Hagrid is?" Harry countered.

                Hermione considered for a moment. "Hagrid could be with Madame Maxime, you know. You did remember that he said he was going for a trip for her?"

                Ron's jaw dropped. "You mean, like a honeymoon?"

                Harry smacked Ron in the back of the head … lightly. "They're not even married yet."

                "Unless he eloped with her or something," Ron pointed out in return.

                Hermione shook her head. "You're crazy sometimes."

                After dinner, they returned to the Gryffindor common room, speaking the secret password before the Fat Lady ("wisteria blossoms"). The fire was burning cheerily and many of the other Gryffindors returned to their rooms leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. Looking around to make sure no one was around to overhear, Hermione gestured to them to sit at the table closest to the fire. "Did you notice how serious all the teachers looked?" she asked them, looking at each one in turn.

                Harry nodded. "Yes, I was wondering about that."

                Ron frowned. "But why all the seriousness? Is it because of the Slytherins leaving?"

                "No, I don't think so. Didn't you hear what Dumbledore said? He said the Slytherins decided to continue their studies elsewhere." Hermione paused to let the words sink in. "If so, where did they go to continue their studies?"

                "You don't think –" Ron stopped, looking troubled.

                "What?" Harry asked sharply.

                "Maybe they've gone to join You-Know-Who." Ron's words hung in the air and all three shivered slightly.

                "If that's true, Voldemort will surely be more powerful than ever with so many wizards and witches working with him," Hermione uttered, looking worried. She looked up at the two of them, and then gazed at Harry. "Harry, you have to find out tonight. Or soon, anyway. You've got to find out from Malfoy."

                Harry hesitated for a moment then nodded. "Maybe I should go now."

                Ron shook his head. "Nah. He'd be suspicious. Tomorrow, I think, would be better."

                "All right then. Tomorrow it is."

                The three of them stared at the crackling fire, lost in their own thoughts. And then each bid good night to the other before retreating to their own beds. As Harry settled into his bed, hearing Ron sighing as he sank into his own bed, he closed his eyes and began to dream.

                It was the same dream again. He was, once more, in the empty barren wasteland. A part of him remembered that he had forgotten to take the Sleeping Draught but another part of him was eager for the dream to unfold. It seemed different this time. The sky above the dusty plain was now lurid with flashes of red against the ebony black of the night sky. The winds that howled were as cold as ice and the dust that settled around him was half ice. He began walking, knowing that no matter which way he walked, he would meet that same apparition of Cedric again. It appeared almost instantly. But it was different now. Cedric's face was bare this time, his face bleak and sad, his robes whipping about him in the winds.

                "This is different." Harry looked at Cedric who gazed back.

                Cedric nodded. "You have returned at last. All is different now. The paths between you and I have twisted the words. Only this night and, perhaps, another in the future will I be as clear as I am tonight." He gestured urgently to Harry. "You must find the answer to that question, to this question."

                "What question?" Harry asked in a whisper … but he already knew the answer.

                Cedric's voice echoed in the emptiness again, ringing against his mind like a physical blow and Harry staggered. "What can change the nature of a man?"

                The world around him started spinning and Harry felt sick. That red flash of light burned his eyes and the motion made him want to vomit. But those words! "Remember, Harry!! What can change the nature of a man?"

                Harry sat bolt upright, his heart pounding, his pulse racing. That dream again. Why? Why was it troubling him so much? He glanced at his watch. Four in the morning. He sank back again his pillows. I need to sleep. I need to rest. And perhaps his own pleas did work for he fell into a soundless sleep and when he awoke again, it was already six in the morning. The others were still asleep, Neville snoring softly. Ron was murmuring in his sleep but Harry refrained from listening. It was somewhat unkind to listen to someone talking in his sleep. He stretched, feeling the muscles of his lean frame moving under his skin. Maybe a walk would do him some good. He changed into his robes, feeling the material slide almost sensuously against his bare skin in some places. He glanced at himself in the mirror but his hair was as unmanageable as always. 

He went downstairs to the common room and exited, the portrait of the Fat Lady swinging aside. She was asleep in the frame, snoring gently. She stirred when it swung shut but continued snoring. It was strange to be up so early in the morning. Lessons normally didn't start until later and most students didn't get up until half past seven at the earliest. The halls and corridors were deserted. Even Filch the caretaker was absent from the halls at this time and Mrs. Norris didn't seem to be wandering anywhere. Not this time. Somehow, his steps took him to the lake where the sunrise was just beginning to paint the sky with glorious shades of red, orange, pink, peach and violet – a dramatic swirl of colours that lit up the sky. He smiled in appreciation at the sight. "Beautiful," he murmured to himself.

"I think so, too," a voice remarked so suddenly and Harry jumped, turning around, his hand reaching into his robes for his wand. Professor Grey stood before him, smiling apologetically. "Sorry if I startled you, Harry." That smile was incongruous on his face accustomed as it was to a more serious mien. 

"How did you know my name?" Harry asked him curiously.

Grey lifted one hand and touched him gently on the forehead, where Harry's lightning bolt scar was. The smile was gone and he looked as serious as he had last night. "It is something that every story and every rumour mentions. I could not help but notice." Grey looked Harry up and down. "What are you doing up so early? I thought it was only I who enjoyed the mornings here in Hogwarts."

Harry hesitated. "It was … just a dream."

Grey nodded. "Dreams can be very unsettling at times more so when your own feelings are not at peace." He paused to study Harry's face and, for some reason, Harry could feel his face burning. "I sense something about you, Harry. A ---" he hesitated "— lingering feeling of some force. Something has touched you." His silvery eyes were just so intense.

Harry felt wooden and just a little stunned. What was he talking about? Grey saw the confusion on his face and laughed softly to himself. "I apologize again, Harry. The dawn always makes me a little too introspective for my own good. My skills at Divination were never particularly good so I guess I shouldn't mention anything about it at all." He pulled his cloak about himself, a thick dark velvet one. "I guess I should go. Don't stay out too long, Harry. A storm approaches."

Harry looked into the sky but it seemed clear. By all accounts, it boded to be a sunny day. Grey shrugged and turned to walk away. On a sudden impulse, Harry called out. "Wait, Professor!" Grey stopped, turning to fix Harry with a questioning look. "Can I ask you a question?" The Professor nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "What can change the nature of a man?"

Professor Grey looked sad for a minute as he turned it over in his mind. When he spoke, his voice was filled with a grief that was so palpable that Harry's heart ached a little over it. "For me, it is regret that can change the nature of a man. Regret can make you do many things to atone for your guilt." Then, half to himself, he added, "But is it ever enough?" So saying, he left without another word, his head bowed, never turning around to look back.

Regret, Harry thought. Can regret change the nature of a man? Harry settled on to a nearby rock, thinking about it. He knew guilt was a powerful emotion. But was regret and guilt the same? Regret evidenced that one was sorry for one's actions, for one's mistakes, for knowingly doing something that caused another harm. You couldn't regret doing something that was an accident. Could you? 

His thoughts were interrupted by the presence of another. A handsome, white-blond boy, clad in robes, his face looking out at the lake. Draco Malfoy gave a start when he noticed Harry sitting on the rock.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" he growled.

Harry stood up. "Just sitting. Is that a crime now?"

Malfoy snarled wordlessly at him and then turned to stalk away.

_Find out from Malfoy. Hermione's words echoed in his mind. "Wait!"_

The Slytherin stopped, fixing him with a venomous stare. "What do you want know, Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. "You stay, I'll go. I don't want to bother you anyway."

Malfoy looked flabbergasted at that as Harry began walking up the path towards the castle.

"Potter!"

Harry turned around. Malfoy was looking at him with a strange emotion on his face. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and was startled when Malfoy returned the smile with a hesitant one. "You're welcome." Shaking his head slightly, Harry pondered a world where his greatest enemy was polite to him and where dreams filled his every waking hour.


	6. Affirmations

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Well, I guess I should ask for more reviews. I would really like to know what you think. Thanksgiving weekend was a real bummer with no reviews at all but I guess patience is always a virtue that one should possess. I don't, however. Anyways, just let me know if the plot is starting to stink._

"What can change the nature of a man? That's the question in your dream?" Hermione asked, her face puzzled as she thought it over.

Harry nodded. They were having breakfast in the Great Hall and Ron was yawning next to Harry. He had complained that he hadn't slept very well. Harry only gave him a curious look. What had been Ron been dreaming about? He caught sight of Malfoy staring at him from the Slytherin table, a perplexed look on his face. When he noticed Harry had noticed his staring, the Slytherin quickly turned away. Weird. What was happening now?

"I can only think of love."

"Why? Cedric said that it wasn't the answer," Harry told her as he spread butter over his toast.

"Oh." Hermione's face sank. "Well, I thought because so many people are willing to do so much for love. I've heard of people changing themselves because of love," and she gave Ron a sidelong look.

Ron yawned. "I would say that ambition is what changes you. I mean, look at how some people just go power-hungry when they were nice before. For ambition, they're willing to sacrifice everything and anything."

"I think that would have meant that they were already willing to sacrifice those things, Ron," Harry pointed out.

"And you said that Professor Grey said that it was regret that could change a man?" Hermione interrupted. Harry nodded. "I wonder if that means Grey has done something he regrets in the past," she mused. "It would explain the matter."

"Who cares, Herm?" Ron said crossly. "I'm more interested in why all these dreams are just coming to Harry."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it might mean that Harry's Divination talent is finally blossoming."

"Er, I don't think so, Hermione," Harry told her. She shrugged.

"What's our first class?' Ron asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures," Hermione told him promptly. She frowned. "It's Professor Twiddle who's going to teach us this time."

"Hope she's good."

After breakfast was done, they made their way to the paddock near Hagrid's hut. It was where they had always had their lessons. Professor Twiddle was already waiting for them. She was dressed in leathers, pants and tunic, and a vest over that, and her long white hair was bound up in one long braid. She might have been old but she seemed strong and energetic. The few Slytherins were already there with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Good day, class. I'm Professor Twiddle, of course," she announced in a loud, strong voice. "I see Hagrid has covered most of the earlier magical creatures with you. Hagrid has very nicely consented to allow me to use what materials I may need from his stores so it would be better if we have our lessons here from now on." Professor Twiddle walked towards the paddock where a number of creatures were grazing contentedly. They resembled beautiful white horses with large feathery wings. One whinnied at Professor Twiddle's approach and trotted over to the fence where it nuzzled her fingers. She laughed.

"Pegasi," Hermione murmured.

Harry was enchanted with the creatures. They were beautiful and dainty, and their coats were the purest white, without a single speck of dirt on those shining white coats. Their manes and tails were long and flowing, like a silver waterfall of hair. The wings were white as well though some had black tips to the feathers. He felt a little guilty towards Hagrid but the pegasi were so beautiful that he forgot all about it. Everyone was staring slack-jawed at the creatures.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. Pegasi in plural. Pegasus for singular." Professor Twiddle stroked the pegasus's nose. "Can anyone mention the traits of pegasi to me?"

Immediately, Hermione's hands shot up. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Pegasi live on mountaintops where they build nests to lay their eggs. They live long lives and they only bear the touch of those who are good or pure of heart."

Professor Twiddle beamed at Hermione. "Excellent, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor." Hermione beamed. "Pegasi live up to 150 years and they only let those who are of good intentions and thoughts touch them. They live in herds of up to 12 to 15 with one female serving as the leader. That's her over there," she told the students, pointing to a regal, tall mare with long golden-tipped feathers. "Now, the ones that stopped by for our lesson are all white but not all pegasi are pure white. Other herds may have different colourings or markings. Pegasi are very intelligent and they understand all languages so be careful how you speak around them." She looked sternly at everyone. "Now, they gave graciously assented to us riding them so I want you to approach one pegasus carefully. Hagrid has informed me that he has instructed you on how to approach hippogriffs. Something similar is what is required now but they won't harm us. Just be respectful and polite to the pegasi. They will take you for a quick ride and then dismount carefully." Professor Twiddle stressed the last word. "Be careful about their wings. They're very sensitive about them."

Harry approached a small white mare that looked at him with large, warm eyes. He bowed to the mare. She assented her head as well and he smiled at her manners. She settled to her knees and ever so carefully, he mounted her. With a quick toss of her head, she was up and sailing into the clouds. Unlike the flight with Buckbeak, this flight was very much pleasant. It was almost like flying on a broom except that he was sitting on a warm, broad back and the pegasus's mane was blowing into his face. It felt silky and smooth. When they landed, there was hardly any bump at all and he dismounted carefully. He bowed to her before letting Parvati take his place.

While waiting for Hermione and Ron, Harry was treated to a most interesting sight. He caught sight of Malfoy approaching a tall white mare. She snorted when Malfoy stopped before her and Harry remembered what Professor Twiddle had said about pegasi letting only those pure of heart touch them. What would happen? The mare seemed to hesitate when Malfoy placed one tentative hand on her muzzle but then she seemed to relax into Malfoy's touch, nuzzling his hand. And then Malfoy mounted and both took off into the sky. Harry was astonished. So, there's some good in him after all, Harry thought to himself.

The next lesson was Transfiguration and the Gryffindors were running a little late. They made quick goodbyes to the pegasi and Professor Twiddle but Harry hung back a little when he caught sight of Malfoy approaching the white-haired witch. He told Hermione and Ron to go on ahead without him where he snuck behind a bush, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Professor." The Slytherin was unusually tentative.

"Yes, Malfoy?" Professor Twiddle fixed a penetrating gaze at him. "What is it?"

"Do you know the name of the pegasus I rode?"

She eyed the white mare appreciatively. "Ahh, that's White Wind, if I'm correct. A very old member of the herd and highly respected by the others."

"Could I …?" He took a deep breath. "Could I come and visit her once in a while?"

The witch looked at him. "Well, yes, I don't see why not," she told him slowly. "But the herd will be leaving soon though. At least that is what I understand from the herd leader."

Even from here, Harry could see Malfoy's face fall. "Oh. It's all right then. Thank you, Professor." Malfoy turned to leave and as he left, Professor Twiddle stared at his departing back. She shook her head and muttered to herself before vanishing into Hagrid's hut. Harry emerged from the behind the bush. What was that all about?

Later on that night, warm and cozy in the common room, even as a storm battered and howled against the castle walls, Harry pulled out his copy of the Monster Book of Monsters, flipping until he found the page on pegasi.HeHeHHH He scanned it until he read a portion of the paragraph that stopped him in his tracks. It read:

_Pegasi are exceptionally concerned with those who have departed from the path of good but who may still be redeemed so that they walk the true path. A pegasus has been known to leave its herd for such a task. Only when its chosen one is beyond such redemption will the pegasus be willing to depart._


	7. Defence Lessons

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Well, I guess I should ask for more reviews. I would really like to know what you think. Wow, thanks for all the reviews. I'm going to refrain from mentioning names because if I do, I'd mention names every time I got a review. Really, I was ready to give up since no one seemed interested but thanks to your support, I'll keep on going. Hopefully my stories won't make you cringe or wince quite that much any more._

The next day was the start of their first Defence Against Dark Arts lesson. When the Gryffindors filed into the classroom, they were startled to find the remaining Slytherin fifth-years with them. Professor Grey, clad in dark blood-red robes, was quick to provide them with an explanation.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided that most of the Slytherins' classes will be combined with those of other Houses since so few of them remain." He raised grave eyes to the students. "Please, all of you, consider this nothing more than another lesson. Nothing else has changed." He took up a roll of parchment where he took a roll call. Whenever a student answered, a gleaming golden quill would scratch a mark on the parchment by itself as Professor Grey studied the student who had answered. When he reached Malfoy's name, he eyed the Slytherin with a strange look and the blonde boy turned red under his scrutiny. Looking around, Harry realized that no one else had noticed this strange reaction and he decided to mention it to Hermione and Ron later. Once the roll call was done, Grey turned an expectant eye on to the class.

"Would anyone care to brief me in on what you covered last year?" He glanced at the parchment in his hand. "This only covers up to Professor Lupin's term and his work."

Hermione volunteered, "Professor Moody – er, well, his imposter – taught us a little about the Unforgivable Curses, sir, and some hex deflection."

Grey frowned. "Hmm, something I would have thought should have been covered this year instead. But, what's done is done. A little on hex deflection, hmm? All right then. Does anyone know anything about shielding and blocking curses?"

Again, Hermione's hand shot up. Next to her and beside Harry, Ron rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"A Shield Charm can deflect most minor curses and the Barrier Charm can block most curses."

Grey nodded. "Excellent. Five points to Gryffindor. Does anyone else know of any other ways to block curses?"

Hermione looked a little put out that she hadn't gotten it all correct but she seemed as mystified as the rest. A pale hand reached up.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Was it Harry's imagination or did Grey's voice quiver a little when he called Malfoy's name? Odd.

Malfoy answered in a drawl, "You could always use a reversed charm … if you knew how to reverse it."

Grey nodded. "Quite true, Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin. Reversed charms basically involve using the charm or curse in reverse to counteract the attack. Or perhaps using a charm with an opposite effect. For example, if a Stunning Spell was headed your way, you would use a Revive Spell to counteract it." He paused. "Or, you could say the Stunning Spell backwards. But I would like to impress on you that reversing spells is most dangerous and not attempted much these days. No one uses these methods anymore. Of more use are the Shield Charm and the Barrier Charm. All right, everyone. Pair up and use the Shield Charm. Get your partner to attack with a weak curse, Jelly-Legs or something similar. I'll come around and see how everyone is doing."

Ron and Harry teamed up leaving Hermione to deal with a nervous Neville.

"Who goes first?" Ron asked.

"You, I think. You put up the Shield and I'll try to break it. All right?"

Ron nodded. "Ok."

He waved his wand in a circular motion before him and uttered, "_Sanctus". Harry could see a slight glimmer in the air before Ron, a sure sign that a Shield had been set up. Harry attacked immediately with the Jelly-Legs jinx and he must have hit Ron just below the Shield because his legs began wobbling._

"Bother," Ron said crossly. "How did you manage to get through?" He had to brace himself on a desk as his legs wobbled even more.

"Your Shield didn't cover your legs properly," Harry remarked. "My turn." He raised a Shield before him and Ron attacked with a Twitchy Ears jinx but the Shield deflected the attack against Ron and his own ears began twitching instead. A very cross Ron had to wait for his legs to stop wobbling and his ears to stop twitching. While waiting, they watched as Hermione's Tickling spell completely shattered Neville's Shield, causing him to lapse into a fit of giggles so bad that he couldn't counter attack against Hermione until she lifted the spell. Neville's own attacks were totally ineffective and Hermione walked over to Ron and Harry.

"Why are your ears twitching and your legs wobbling?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Ask him." Ron jabbed a finger at Harry.

"Why don't you just lift the spell?" She raised an eyebrow.

Harry shrugged. "Don't know how."

Hermione grunted in exasperation. "_Dispellus," she cried out, and Ron's ears ceased their twitching and his legs their wobbling. "Hey, thanks, Hermione." Ron tried to stand up but his legs were a little weakened by all their wobbling and he had to sink back into his seat._

Harry's eyes were wandering over to the other students. Professor Grey was helping Seamus set up his Shield. Even after a few scorched eyebrows and a lot of smoke, Seamus's shield didn't last long, fizzling away within a few seconds. But Malfoy … Malfoy was standing by himself. All the other Slytherins had paired up as had all the Gryffindors. He leaned against the wall, watching the other pairs with a strange burning look in his eyes. Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione who were busy arguing about something else. Quietly, he made his way to Malfoy who lifted up silver eyes to stare at him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked him with a look of disdain on his face. "Trying to pick a fight with me here?"

"No," he said in a quiet voice. "I was just wondering if you needed someone to practice with."

Malfoy's face flushed with anger. "I'm not a charity case, Potter! I don't need your pity."

"I don't pity you," Harry replied in that same quiet voice. "I just thought you might like to try out the Shield Charm. Everyone else is busy."

The look of anger on the Slytherin's face faded but his eyes held that same burning look. "Fine."

He didn't even wait for Harry to put a Shield before hitting him with a Full Body-Bind Curse. It was a curse that the Shield couldn't have blocked or deflected. Harry stood frozen before Malfoy who was raking him up and down with his eyes. "That was fun, Potter. Maybe a Conflagration spell should be next?" His smile wasn't pleasant. He stared into Harry's eyes for a moment and then, with a wave of his wand, he dismissed the spell. Harry let out a sigh of relief as his body came under his control again.

"Thank you, Potter." Harry whirled to look at Malfoy who seemed a little embarrassed with his words. He turned his back on the Gryffindor and wouldn't say another word. Somewhat shaken, Harry returned to Ron and Hermione who were still arguing. He sat down next to the both of them and ventured a look at Malfoy. Their gazes touched and both jumped, quickly turning away from each other. The lesson ended with Grey giving out loads of homework over the groans and complaints of the class. "If you don't do your homework, how will you learn?" was Grey's cool, calm answer. "Next week, we'll be learning how to use the Barrier Charm. Everyone, please read up on that in your textbook, pages 270 to 275. I'll see you next week then."

As Malfoy walked past him, Grey murmured something to the Slytherin who froze in his steps, turning slowly to stare at the Professor. Harry was tempted to stay behind to eavesdrop (when had he become such a chronic eavesdropper?) but the press of bodies pushed him onwards and he lost sight of both of them.


	8. Strange Events

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Ohmisogh, thanks to everyone for all the reviews. I'm seriously trying not to mention names but I can't say how happy I am that you really like everything so far. I just hope that my updates will continue to keep you happy. Erm, what else? Well, I'm almost finishing up with my story, if you must know. I'm updating slower than I'm writing actually so that I can get a new story started just in time. I hope you guys will like the ending I have in mind. And, thanks again!_

A strange event occurred in Charms class a week later. Professor Flitwick was demonstrating the use of the Sleep Charm. "Wave the wand with the wrist movement we've been using since first year. Nice and easy does it," the Professor said in his squeaky, cheerful voice. "Then, like so. _Somnalus." He waved his wand at Lavender who had been chosen as his test subject. The class watched as Lavender continued standing._

"Nothing, Professor. Not even the slightest bit sleepy," Lavender told Flitwick. The Professor looked extremely startled but suddenly, Lavender swayed and collapsed on the cushions he had arranged behind and around her, deep in an enchanted slumber. The class clapped but Flitwick retained that troubled look on his face when he lifted the spell from Lavender.

"It's really very troubling," Hermione told them in a low voice during lunch.

"Why?" Ron stretched and yawned. Hermione's Sleep Charm had been just a little too effective.

"The Sleep Charm takes effect instantaneously. I don't know why Professor Flitwick's spell didn't work on Lavender that time."

"It worked on Parvati and Dean after that," Harry pointed out to her. "It was just some small bug or something."

"I guess you're right," Hermione sighed. She looked at Harry. "How's everything going with Malfoy? I saw you helping him out at Defence class."

"You were watching?" Harry asked.

"I can multi-task, you know," she replied impatiently. "So, how's it going?"

"I'm quite curious too, Harry." Ron yawned again. "Hermione, could you ease up on the spells next time?"

She ignored him, staring at Harry.

Reluctantly, Harry told them, "Well, I think its working. He's being nicer to me now."

"That's good," Ron remarked.

"Yeah, but I still feel rotten and he hasn't told me anything yet."

"Harry!" Hermione grabbed his arm. "Malfoy's going somewhere. Follow him and maybe you can talk to him alone." Malfoy was indeed leaving the Great Hall and he seemed to be making his way with some haste.

"All right," Harry told her and left the table immediately, hurrying after Malfoy whilst trying to remain undetected by the other boy. The Slytherin was heading past the paddock where the pegasi herd had been, having since departed a few days ago for parts unknown. He went past Hagrid's hut and entered the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. Where is he going? Harry wondered. The forest was spooky even at this time of the day, the forest floor blanketed by a knee-high fog that was ever present. A strange howl reverberated through the air and Harry shivered, remembering what Hagrid and Ron had said once about werewolves. And Aragog still lived here. He shivered again. He hoped that Malfoy knew where he was going. The Slytherin just kept on moving ahead him, jumping over soggy ground and fetid pools, ducking low-hanging branches and avoiding gnarled tree roots. Suddenly, his destination was apparent. A clearing in the forest ahead, where the sunlight shone through a break in the canopy. A white pegasi was grazing contentedly there. It raised its head and whickered at Malfoy's arrival.

Harry lurked at the edge of the clearing, close enough to hear but not so close as to be detected.

Malfoy wrapped his arms around the mare's neck. "I missed you, White Wind," he whispered.

White Wind? Wasn't that the mare from class?

She whinnied softly and nuzzled at Malfoy's face but suddenly she backed away, snorting, her eyes rolling.

"What is it?" Malfoy cried out. "What's wrong?"

White Wind whickered again, dancing out of his reach when he approached her. He left one hand drop and smiled bitterly.

"So, it's true then? Pegasi can't stand the touch of evil?"

She nodded her head, her mane blowing in the wind. 

"White Wind …" He rubbed his eyes and Harry realized that the Slytherin was crying softly. "I can't help it. I can't." He stretched out one hand, pleadingly. "Don't leave me, please." The pegasus mare stepped forward tentatively, whickering softly. She touched Malfoy's open hand with her muzzle and allowed him to stroke her white mane. "Thank you, White Wind," he told her softly. "If I didn't have you, I think I'd go mad." He stroked down the length of her neck and her wings fluttered involuntarily in pleasure. He continued murmuring to her soft sweet nothings and Harry watched, astonished and a little unnerved. There was something just a little frightening in seeing Malfoy looking so human, so vulnerable, so alone … He couldn't bear intruding on Malfoy anymore and he left the clearing quietly. When Hermione and Ron asked him what he had seen, he decided not to tell them anything. He couldn't mar the strange beauty of what he had seen. A pale blonde boy and a white pegasus in a clearing illuminated by the golden sunlight …


	9. His Eyes On Me

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. I know you guys want me to update a little faster so this is the second story for today. You might have figured that I update once every other day but then, I go online only once every other day anyway. Hope you guys like this as well. And, thanks again!!! Your reviews always make my day!_

"Harry, could I have a word with you?" Cho Chang looked as pretty as she always had and her smile was dazzling enough in the warm candlelight. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Harry.

"Er, Harry … er, Ron and I have to go see Professor Grey so we'll just get going," Hermione told him brightly, giving him a meaningful look. She grabbed Ron by the sleeve and dragged him away even as he started protesting loudly. Cho watched them leave with an amused smile on her face.

"Er, what's up?" Harry asked her lamely. It was odd talking to her but it was even odder seeing her smile. Why did I get the idea that she should be crying? Harry thought to himself.

"Well," she began, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to Hogsmeade next weekend with me? It's the first Hogsmeade outing then and I thought I'd like to get to know you a little better." She clapped a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Oh, dear. I feel so outrageous being this forward."

"I … I thought you and Cedric …" He couldn't finish. He didn't know how to finish.

Cho's face clouded over. "It was terrible, Harry." She paused to look him in the eye. "But we had just started going out. Anyway, I can't be sad over him forever, right?"

Her words, more than anything, shocked him to reality. He looked her over. She didn't seem so pretty anymore.

"Thanks," he said quietly. "But I'm going with Hermione and Ron."

A flash of anger crossed her face but she giggled again, cheerful once more. "Oh, well. Maybe some other time then." Cho waved at him and then, walked away, her hips swaying just a little. Harry shook his head. What happened to her? How did she turn into this?

"Some girls like a guy because of what he is, Potter – not because of who he is." Malfoy was leaning against the wall, staring at the departing Cho. He fixed his eyes on Harry's. "Fame and prestige are more important to them than other things."

"How long were you …?" Harry broke off, his face turning red.

"Long enough." His face was blank of all emotion, a mask of nothing. "I won't mention a word."

Harry didn't know why he felt so angry or why he said what he said. "I saw you with the pegasus." It was as if he had slapped Malfoy. The blonde's face paled and he clenched his fists, taking a step towards Harry. "What? Can't stand to be without your good friends? I saw you crying the other day because you were all alone and everyone hated you!"

For one moment, Harry thought Malfoy was going to cry again; his eyes seemed too silver with the tears welling in them but the blonde quickly turned away and walked off, leaving Harry standing there, feeling like a jerk. Why had he said that? It was such a horrible thing for him to do. Harry knew where Malfoy was going though. He dashed out of the castle, ignoring squeals of protest from a couple of third-year girls, muttering quick apologies to Professor Sinistra when he bumped into her. It was a quick trip to make; he knew where he was going after all. Within moments, he saw the clearing ahead. Malfoy was already there and he turned around as he heard Harry approaching.

"Go away, Potter!" Malfoy spat. White Wind was standing several feet away, keeping a careful distance from Malfoy. She seemed unnerved and every time the Slytherin moved a step closer to her, she moved a step back. It had a distressing effect on Malfoy and he sank to his knees, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he wept into his hands.

Harry's heart twisted. It was all his fault. Before he even knew he was doing, he was kneeling besides the other boy, his arms around Malfoy. The blonde boy resisted at first, trying to push him away but he collapsed against Harry a moment later, sobbing into Harry's shoulder. Awkwardly, Harry patted him on the back but the other boy's soft sobs didn't cease. There was a snort and then White Wind was snuffling Malfoy's hair. Malfoy lifted up his face and, seeing White Wind, he smiled, tears still in his eyes. He wiped at his eyes and stood up, stroking. "You forgive me?" She nodded her head.

Harry stood up as well, feeling decidedly odd. He handed Malfoy a handkerchief who took it after a moment and began dabbing at his eyes. "I'm sorry," Harry said to him uncomfortably. "I shouldn't have said what I did but … I guess I just went crazy. Sorry."

"I guess I shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place." Malfoy sniffled again then looked into Harry's green eyes. "I can't believe I was crying on your shoulder."

"Well," Harry told him, "You don't tell anyone and I won't tell anyone."

"All right," Malfoy smiled.

"You know, you'd be nicer if you were just more like this." At Malfoy's incredulous stare, he hurried on. "I mean, more polite and more … nice, I guess."

"If I was nicer to you, I wouldn't be me, would I?" Malfoy told him drily.

Harry patted White Wind who began lavishing him with some wet snuffles. "I don't know. I'd say that White Wind thinks differently."

Malfoy turned to stare at the mare with a sad look in his eyes. "It can never be. Never."

"Because your father is a Death Eater and one of Voldemort's greatest supporters?" Harry asked him quietly.

Malfoy grinned mirthlessly. "I forgot that you knew for a moment. Yes. That … and more." He gave Harry an unfriendly look. "You and I are enemies, Potter. Go away."

"My only enemy is Voldemort." Harry looked at the blonde Slytherin, remembering how his face just now had been twisted in pain and grief. "And I don't think White Wind made a mistake in choosing you."

Malfoy laughed. "You fool yourself, Potter. She's wrong. You're wrong."

"Are we?" He shook his head. "All I'm asking for is a truce, Malfoy. No fighting, no sneers, no petty comments, no snide remarks. Do that and I'll leave you alone as well. Without Crabbe and Goyle, I don't think you'd have to try and prove yourself."

Malfoy was silent for a moment. "Done." He sounded weary. "I'm tired of it all anyway. All of it."

Harry didn't look at him. He patted White Wind who trotted away and began grazing. He looked down at himself. The left shoulder of his robes had a big wet patch on it. Malfoy turned a little red when Harry glanced at him. "Looks like I'll have to wash this soon."

"Sorry." He looked embarrassed.

"Nah." Harry smiled at him. "It'll remind me of how you cried in my arms."

Malfoy growled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop it. Truce, remember?"

"Right." Harry grinned again. "But if you ever need a shoulder to cry on …"

Malfoy moaned. "Corny jokes now … Give me strength!"

And the both of them laughed. Long loud laughs. And when they were done, they looked at each other in embarrassment and both felt a little awkward. How could they not? How did they change from enemies to something less than friends but more than acquaintances? That night as Harry lay in bed, just after taking the Sleeping Draught as he had been for the past few nights, he wondered at the changes that life brings.


	10. Curious Events

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. OK, I said I wasn't going to do this but I can't help it. To JadeDragon, Lioness Blackfire, Stephanie, Rockie, nanami27, Fanny chan, MOI, mistykasumi, Tigerlily, Grey Malfoy, Kimmy and ZipZoey, thanks so much for all the reviews!!! I know my story isn't so spectacular that it's ever gonna get 78 reviews or something but I wanna say that the reviews you guys give me are WAY more worth it. Thanks for giving me the will to go on!! Ok, ok, now that I'm done making a fool of myself, well, just enjoy the story. It's progressing a little faster than I thought it would but I got a little tired at waiting for things to happen anyway._

Something momentous happened the next Friday. The Gryffindors were attending another Transfiguration class and there were restless mutters and general fidgeting. It was a warm sunny day outside and the students were impatient for the end of the lesson. Only Hermione was paying attention, shooting Harry and Ron dirty looks when they yawned or fidgeted. Professor McGonagall was teaching them how to turn a match into a mouse. She waved her wand, tapped the match three times and uttered the words. The match remained a match. There was instant silence. Professor McGonagall looked a little shaken at her failure and she sank into her chair silently. No one made a sound and no one stirred for a long time.

With a clatter, Professor McGonagall stood up, knocking over the chair in her haste. One hand held the wand in death-like grip. She waved it, tapped the match three times and cried out the words. This time, the match swelled up, sprouted hair and turned into a squeaking mouse. There was applause from the Gryffindors but Professor McGonagall seemed not to notice.

"What was that about? I've never seen McGonagall fail with a spell before," Ron muttered after class. They left behind a silent Professor McGonagall who had declined to assign any homework at all. 

"Remember Flitwick a few days ago?" Harry asked them. They nodded. "I think it's the same thing."

Hermione looked puzzled and a little worried. "But why are they losing their powers? And how?"

"Maybe it's Malfoy," Ron suggested. Harry stirred a little at that.

But Hermione shook her head. "I've never heard of any spell capable of weakening a witch's or a wizard's powers. It must be something else …"

They were free for the rest of the afternoon but it was time for Harry's first Quidditch practice since the term had started. He left Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor common room. Carrying his broom, he headed towards the Quidditch pitch. Almost unanimously just a few days ago, they had voted for Angelina Johnson as Captain, and they had found themselves a new Keeper as well – a slim fourth-year boy named Thomas Mortley. He had shown some promise in his new post and Harry was looking forward to this year's Quidditch game. As he neared the pitch, he could hear the voices of the team. Harry ran the last few steps, thinking they were busy talking about the upcoming plans for the year. They weren't.

"I couldn't believe it when Flitwick's Animation Charm just wore off halfway," Katie Bell said. She was leaning against her broom.

"Right. And McGonagall fouled up one of her Transfigurations right in front of us," Fred exclaimed. He caught sight of Harry. "Hullo, Harry! Did you hear the news about the teachers?"

He nodded. "Yeah. McGonagall was really shaken just now."

"What could be happening?" Angelina wondered.

Suffice to say, the afternoon was spent discussing the problem facing the teachers. From the stories that the team shared, only some of the teachers had been affected … or seemed to have been affected. McGonagall, Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Sinistra were the four most talked about. Angelina had seen Professor Sinistra in tears after a minor spell had totally failed to work. Professor Sprout's Weeding Charm had gone haywire and weeds had sprouted in the vegetable patches, killing all the other vegetables. In one week, so many things had happened. A very troubled Harry returned to the castle, not looking up. Which may have explained the accident. He heard the "Oof!" before he felt himself knocking into someone. The momentum knocked him to the ground but the other person was sent tumbling as well.

"Are you all right? I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Harry apologized. He dusted himself off and hurried to the other person. A pale Malfoy stood up, wincing in pain. Harry grabbed him by the wrist and Malfoy flinched. "Ouch!" His face twisted up in pain. Gently, Harry felt Malfoy's slender wrist. It didn't seem to have been broken.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, feeling his face burn.

"You again," Malfoy sighed.

"I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey," Harry told him, supporting his arm carefully by the elbow.

"I can get there myself, Potter," Malfoy snapped at him.

Harry sighed. "I insist. I'll feel guilty if I don't. Please."

"All right." Malfoy started walking to the hospital wing and Harry fell into step beside him. They were silent for a while and then Harry cleared his throat.

"Did you hear about the teachers?" Harry asked him.

Malfoy's reaction was surprising. He jerked his arm away and then winced. "I-I-I didn't. I didn't hear anything."

Harry stared at him. "What's wrong with you? Why are you so weird about the whole thing?"

"You think it's me." Malfoy's face drained of all colour. "You think it's me, don't you?"

"Relax. Don't be so paranoid." He glanced at Malfoy. "We – I don't. So, relax."

Malfoy bit his lip and opened his mouth as if he was on the verge of saying something but Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to appear around the corner. She made a sound of exasperation at the sight of Malfoy's wrist, scolded Harry for running in the halls and then vanished with Malfoy. He appeared a moment later with his wrist completely healed up.

"What were you going to say just now?" Harry asked him curiously.

"Nothing." Malfoy's face began turning pink. "Actually … Hogsmeade weekend is tomorrow and I wanted to know if you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Like a date?" Harry asked with a teasing smile.

"NO!" Malfoy's face was a deep crimson now. "Just to say thanks."

Harry nodded. "All right. I'll let Ron and Hermione know –"

"No!" Malfoy interrupted. "Don't tell them anything! Say … say you have Quidditch practice or something!"

"I'd be lying to them," Harry said slowly.

"No, you won't. After you spend time with them, we'll have dinner and then you and I can have Quidditch practice." Malfoy gave him an uncertain look.

"Malfoy. What's up with this?" Harry gazed at him. "Why the dinner?"

Malfoy gave him a long look. "I'll tell you tomorrow after dinner. That's all I can say." And he dashed off towards the Slytherin common rooms. Harry was left there, shaking his head in puzzlement.


	11. His Confession

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Thanks for the reviews but that's kinda the bad part. See, the more reviews I get saying how good the story is and everything, the more worried I get that other chapters will just super suck. But, I will try and work hard so that you guys do enjoy the story. Thanks a lot again._

The dinner the next night was a pleasant affair albeit a very strange one. Malfoy had obviously tried to look his best. He was clad in dress robes that Harry had once thought unflatteringly made him look like a pastor. But there was something different about Malfoy that night. His hair wasn't slicked back tonight. It billowed loosely around his face and he kept on brushing it back behind his ears as he sipped from his goblet of wine. They were in the Pig and Whistle, one of the more expensive inns in Hogsmeade, despite its name. Malfoy had ordered a bottle of wine, showing a flair and style that impressed Harry. When the waiter brought the bottle, floating in a cube of ice, Malfoy had taken a sip and pronounced it acceptable. Harry had then tried to order something for dinner but the other boy had snatched away his menu and rattled off something incomprehensibly foreign to the waiter, assuring Harry that he would like it.

Now, his face illuminated by the warm glow of candlelight, Harry thought that Malfoy didn't just look different. He was different. Something had changed. But what? Malfoy smiled at Harry.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You're different tonight. You've really changed," Harry told him honestly.

Malfoy's smile was shy and diffident. "Really? How have I changed? For better or for worse?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. You just have." He looked at Malfoy smiling. "I don't think I've really seen you smiling, Malfoy."

"Would you call me Draco, please?" His eyes had a pleading look in them. "You make it sound like we're still enemies."

Harry smiled at that. "Very well Mal – Draco. Then you should call me Harry, right?"

"Right." Draco smiled. Even thinking his name in my mind sounds different, Harry thought with a small smile.

"As I was saying, I don't think I've seen you smiling so much. Not pleasant smiles anyway."

Draco laughed softly, his face flushing slightly. "I see."

"You're just nicer all of a sudden."

"Your doing, I suppose."

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Funny, Draco."

"It's true. Well, it may be true." And he became suddenly serious.

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Harry asked him.

"I said, after the dinner." A waiter approached with two platters. "Dinner's here. Let's eat."

And they didn't talk after that. Harry was too busy enjoying the food. Draco had ordered something like stuffed birds. Each bird was the size of a quail, stuffed inside with herbs and bread crumbs, coated on the outside in spices. Each mouth-watering mouthful was pure heaven and Harry was sure that he groaned several times in ecstasy. Draco watched him, laughter in his eyes, promising Harry that the dessert would be even better. And it was. Simple apple pie but baked in layers with apple sauce and ice-cream between each layer, sprinkled with fine sugar. If the main course was heaven, this was sheer utter paradise. Once dinner was done, Harry stared at Draco, absolutely blown away by the pleasure of dinner. Draco insisted on paying for everything even though Harry protested. They got their cloaks and stepped out into the cold night air. Winter was fast approaching, it seemed.

"Where to now?" Harry asked, rubbing his palms together. He hadn't worn any gloves and his fingers were freezing.

"I thought we'd go see White Wind." Draco gave him a sidelong glance.

"OK." Harry walked beside Draco, still rubbing his hands.

"Are your hands cold?" Draco asked him.

Harry grinned. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Want me to warm them?"

"Only if it doesn't involve burning my fingers or something."

"Give me your hand. I can only help you with one."

Harry held out his left hand. Since he was walking on Draco's right, it seemed easier to hand him the left hand. Without speaking another word, Draco's hand grasped Harry's, holding it tight. Draco's hands were warm, almost hot, and Harry gave him an astonished look.

"My hands are always warm no matter how cold it gets," Draco explained to him, holding on to Harry's hand. Harry nodded.

They walked silently to the clearing. At some point, Harry realized how it must have looked with the two of them holding hands. I wonder who they would think is the girl, Harry wondered. Probably Draco, he thought with a grin. He's the one with long hair. It did feel odd to be holding a boy's hand but the warmth of that hand felt so good against Harry's cold fingers. And so he continued walking, his hand in Draco's. The moon was bright that night, turning Draco's hair to molten silver and his eyes to silver orbs. He looks like a statue, Harry thought. Very classically stylish. When they could see the clearing before them, Draco stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and continued onwards, pulling Harry along. White Wind had folded herself on to the ground and she whinnied at the both of them, not moving from her position. Draco let go then, walking over to the mare, stroking her gently. Free from Draco's warm grip, Harry's hand felt like ice again and he blew onto his fingers to warm them up. Warm fingers tightened about his hand again; with a grin, Draco pulled him down towards the ground and they both sat, leaning against a tree.

"What did you want to talk to me then?" asked Harry, his voice a little husky for some reason or other.

"I want to ask you a question first. You have to answer me seriously." Draco's voice was serious and all traces of mirth or a grin were gone.

"All right." This was certainly a little unnerving.

"What do you think can change the nature of a person?" The words echoed back horribly to him. For one moment, Cedric's face was superimposed over Draco's and then everything was back to normal. Draco's face was tense and worried.

"Why … are you asking a question like this?" Harry asked him weakly.

"Just answer, please," Draco insisted.

Harry took a deep breath. "Love. I think that love can change the nature of a person."

Draco's face broke into a big smile. "I was hoping you would say that." He took a deep breath and then his eyes locked into Harry's. "I want to tell you something and I'm not sure how you'll take it. But let me know the truth." His eyes lowered for a moment and then he raised them. Harry started. They were filled with such an intense emotion. "Harry, I love you."

He almost didn't hear the words but they echoed in the clearing, echoed in his heart. What should I say? What do I feel? I don't know, I don't know. But he heard Hermione's voice: _find out from Malfoy … and he knew what he had to do. He knew what he had to say. But did he feel the same way? It didn't matter. "I … I love you too." Draco smiled and then wrapped his arms around Harry. There was a flash of white, a flutter of wings and then White Wind vanished from the night sky._

"I don't need her anymore. She knows now … I have you, Harry," Draco whispered to him. Harry smiled, feeling Draco's warm body against his. What do I feel? His fingers trailed through Draco's silky hair. Who am I doing this for? Why am I doing this? His heart had no answer.


	12. In His Arms

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Second chapter uploaded today. I really should update more frequently, I suppose, but I want to test the waters and see if people like the newest chapter before updating more. Hey hey, you think the romance is getting too mushy though? I'd really like to hear an opinion about that. I haven't gagged yet when reading the romance bits but it's just me._

"You're awfully silent," Draco remarked later on that night. They were alone in the Slytherin dormitories. Since so many Slytherins had left, Blaise had left Draco alone in this one to take residence in another empty dormitory. They were in Draco's bed, Harry's head pillowed on Draco's chest. He snuggled deeper into Draco's arms, feeling the soft velvety smoothness of Draco's robes against his cheek. A fire was burning and the warmth filled the room, leaving Harry feeling contented and at ease. He could hear Draco's heat beating through the robes and he could smell the scent of Draco's shampoo. He sighed as Draco's fingers stroked his head gently.

"I'm thinking what I should tell Ron and Hermione," Harry told him in a low voice.

"What about Granger and Weasley?" Draco murmured.

"You could call them by their names, you know. I mean, they are my friends after all and …"

"No."

"What?" Harry raised his head, staring at Draco in bafflement. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean," he said, taking Harry's face in his hands, "that we can't let anyone know about this. Have you forgotten about my father?" Draco's face paled. "And him?"

"Yes, but surely Ron and Hermione …" Harry protested.

Draco shook his head. "It's too dangerous. Not yet, at least. Please?" His voice had a pleading tone to it.

Reluctantly, Harry nodded before lying against Draco again. "I don't think I've ever lied to them before … or really kept anything this momentous from them."

Draco laughed bitterly. "I wouldn't know about the whole friend thing, I suppose, so I can't say anything."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" Harry asked, surprised.

"They're a combination of jailors and bodyguards, I'd say."

They were silent. The only sound in the room was the crackling of the fire and the pop as the wood was consumed. Harry was feeling so sleepy. It was strange, he mused to himself. Why do I feel so peaceful now but so torn up at the clearing? Acting like this was so seductive, so real that he almost believed it himself. Maybe it felt good just to be two lovers – whether it was true for both of them or not.

"Do you know when I think I fell in love with you?"

Harry looked at him with a smile. "When?"

"When I first saw you." Draco paused, remembering. "I don't think I understood it at first. I was fascinated by you which is why I talked to you. I don't normally do that, you know." Harry laughed throatily. Draco glanced at him. "What? It's true! I'm actually quite shy. Anyway, I guess I messed up then and you hated me."

"I didn't hate you," Harry told him softly. "You were just such a snob. I disliked you, yes, but I don't think I hated you." Draco's arms tightened around him and Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's slender waist.

"Then, when did you start hating me?"

"Honestly?"

Draco nodded.

"Probably last year after Cedric. In the train." His voice was low and subdued.

Draco's fingers wiped away a solitary tear from Harry's eyes, and he started, not even realizing that his eyes had welled with tears. But Draco's fingers were so soft and so gentle. "I wanted to see you cry over me – not some other guy. I guess I was jealous."

"But why did you wait so long to say anything?"

He bit his lip. "I didn't understand what it was until I read this book at Flourish and Blotts."

"_Love Signs?"_

"How …?" Draco bit off his question and smiled with sudden understanding. "You looked for it after I left, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Did you read it?"

Harry nodded.

Draco sighed. "The symptoms sounded so much like us. You know, the rivalry, the arguing, the pranks. Other things too. I thought it was nonsense at first but then I started thinking and …" He trailed off uncertainly.

"You were worried about how I felt." It was a statement not a question.

Draco nodded slowly. "I thought you didn't feel the same way. Then you were nice to me and I thought … maybe there was a chance. But it still doesn't solve other problems." He closed his eyes.

"Your father. And Voldemort."

"Yes, the Dark Lord," Draco muttered hoarsely.

Harry gave him a sharp look. "Don't say that! You don't serve him."

There was an unfathomable look in his eyes and his response was hesitant. "Not now. Not yet but … let's not talk about this, shall we?"

"All right." Harry closed his eyes, thinking about what Draco had said. Could he be the one responsible for the teachers' plight? But how? Mirthlessly, he realized that his work as a spy, an informant, was progressing very nicely. But he couldn't help the pang in his heart, his guilt at what he was doing. And the guilt should Draco find out in the future.

"Can I kiss you, Harry?" Draco's silver-grey eyes were watching him with tenderness.

Harry smiled tremulously. "If you want. I-I've never done it before."

Draco smiled at him. "Neither have I. Not someone other than my parents. And certainly never before on the lips." He lowered his lips to Harry's, just a gentle brush, as light as a feather. Harry responded to it, his lips parting, his tongue moving into Draco's mouth, touching Draco's tongue. The kiss seemed to go on forever and when they parted, both were a little flushed, panting for breath. "If you kiss like that, no wonder so many girls are so interested in you," Draco whispered to him huskily and Harry's face began burning. Draco laughed and they kissed again and Harry lost himself in the passion that Draco's kisses entailed.


	13. His Friends

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Hello, all! I'm really happy that everyone's enjoying all the chapters that I've put up so far. I've actually finished the whole story, really, but I'm just going to update like normal since I'm not sure if the ending needs more work as well. Oh yeah, updating like normal means two stories every other day. I go online once every other day anyway. I have a story floating somewhere in my head anyway (in all the junk) so I might just get started on something new. Not sure yet but I hope you guys will like this story. It hasn't made me gag yet … well, not much anyway. Ugh, said I wasn't going to do this again but thanks nanami!!! Well, nanami27 anyway, in case there's another nanami out there! Thanks for putting me on your fave stories list!! It's an honour._

"Where were you last night, Harry?" Ron asked him curiously. They were sitting by the lake, having a picnic lunch. It was warm and sunny, the sky clear and as blue as Harry could have believed possible. "And why do you have that silly grin on your face?"

Harry looked at Ron, trying not to grin unsuccessfully. "Do I? Must be just glad today or something." He picked up a sandwich and began eating, ignoring Hermione's and Ron's exchanged looks.

"Last night, Harry?" Hermione asked pointedly, gesturing carelessly with a bun.

"Hmm, oh, I had some stuff to do."

"What kind of stuff?" Ron asked him suspiciously.

"Just errands," Harry told him crossly. "What's with the inquisition?"

"We're just concerned, Harry," Hermione said slowly. "You just seem odd today." Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry took a deep breath. "I was just looking into the problem we were talking about."

"So, did Malfoy spill the beans yet?" Ron asked. Hermione flashed him a look that Harry couldn't decipher.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked. "You've been passing looks between each other the whole month. What are you two hiding from me?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest but another look from Hermione silenced him. She sighed and took Harry's hand in hers. "Well, the thing is … the thing is that … Ron and I are … together." By the time she had finished, her face was a bright crimson.

"When did this start?" Harry asked weakly. Why hadn't he seen this?

"During the summer. We wrote to each other and somehow …" Ron shrugged in embarrassment. "We always wanted to tell you but you were having your own problems with the dreams and all that we thought it would be just odd to mention anything."

"That's why your room looked so different!" Harry said suddenly in understanding. "You had so many pictures of Hermione framed up!"

Hermione giggled and Ron's face flushed. "Harry!" he hissed.

"Oops," Harry said weakly. And they all laughed. "But seriously, how come I didn't notice anything?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You've been so distracted lately, Harry. Anyway, we wanted to take the time to spend some time alone as well." She added hastily, "Not that you're unwelcome, of course."

"Of course!" Ron added fiercely.

Harry laughed. "Forget it! I don't want to be stuck between two lovebirds!"

"You sure, Harry? You're always alone …" She trailed off.

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about me, seriously. Hagrid will be back in a few days anyway and there are other people as well, you know."

"So, about Malfoy?" Ron asked. "How's it going along?"

Harry hesitated. How much to say? How much to reveal? "All right, I guess."

"Good, good." Ron paused. "Erm, thing is … tonight, Hermione and I … we're going to …"

"Don't worry! Just go!"

A look of relief flashed across both their faces. "Thanks, Harry!" They stood up. "See you later on tonight then," Ron added and the two of them walked off, murmuring to one another. Harry smiled at them and a wicked thought flashed across his mind. What were the chances that the other Weasleys knew? Smiling to himself, he walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly, someone grabbed him around his waist and pulled him back against a warm, strong chest.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed but his complaints were silenced as Draco's lips descended on his.

"I missed you today," Draco murmured to him. "I kept thinking of you the whole morning."

"When have you become so mushy?" Harry asked him with a smile on his lips, turning around to face Draco, nestling in his arms.

"Love makes us do silly things, I suppose," Draco said tragically. "Ahh, the shame of it all!"

"What? Being in love with me?"

"That and all the mushy things I feel like saying." Draco sighed exaggeratedly. "But I guess you couldn't help falling in love with me. I understand your plight. I'm hard to resist."

"Don't make me hit you!" Harry told him laughingly. He took a quick look around and didn't see anybody. Just leaning up slightly, he kissed Draco soundly, his mouth moving against Draco's. When they broke apart, both were flushed and a little flustered.

"What do you have to do tonight?" Draco cocked his head to one side.

"Nothing. What do you have in mind?" 

Draco watched him with a small smile on his lips. "Well, I do have a nice warm bed and lots of privacy."

Harry could feel his face burning. "Draco! I-I'm not ready for that yet!"

The Slytherin chuckled. "Get your mind out of the gutter, love. I thought just a nice cuddle." He licked his lips. "Unless you do would like to do something else …"

If it was possible, Harry turned redder. "A-all right. Tonight then."

"But what are you doing now?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Nothing."

"Then come with me."

Harry laughed. "I can't be with you every hour of the day."

"I know it's silly but I'd like to spend time with you … just talking." Draco looked at him pleadingly.

Harry sighed. "All right then. I'm just a bit new at this. I don't really know what I want to do with you."

"Neither do I," Draco murmured suggestively and then laughed when Harry began blushing again. "Come on." He pulled Harry by the hand and began dragging him away towards their next destination.


	14. His Questions

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Maybe I should ask you to just read the previous chapter's disclaimer. Well, all right. Nothing new to mention but if anybody has any suggestions on which couple they'd like to see next, drop me a line, will you? I'm planning to leave Draco and Harry alone for a while since they have … erm, issues, I'd say. Heh, no that's not a spoiler. But, seriously, who would you like to see together? Erm, not Ron and Hermione … I need to do yaoi and shounen-ai right now …  A bit better at it, I'd have to say._

"Why do I always end up lying on you?" Harry asked sleepily.

Draco had built up the fire in his dorm until the whole room was more than warm. It had become so warm that the two of them had removed their robes and were now lounging in their shirts and shorts, courtesy of Draco Malfoy, Harry changing after a quick instruction to Draco to turn around and not to peek. The Slytherin had complied with a lazy grin. Harry was sure he had peeked several times though. The warmth was a welcome contrast to the chill of approaching autumn. Harry yawned and stretched lazily. The heat was making him so drowsy. Draco was already half-asleep, his arms around Harry's waist, moving up and down slowly. At times, those hands would drift down below the waist, earning a startled squawk from Harry and eliciting a low chuckle from Draco.

"Because you like it." Draco yawned again.

"Maybe."

Harry closed his eyes. This felt really good, another strange surprise in his mission as a spy. James Bond never had it this complicated. Harry didn't remember Bond ever having to sleep with the enemy. But, we're not really enemies, are we? And I'm not really sleeping with him, Harry thought to himself. But, you are betraying him in a way, a small part of him whispered. He told that part to shut up. He didn't want to think about it … not now. That part, however, always seem to show up at the worst possible times. Harry opened his eyes, running his fingers across Draco's chest and the blonde moaned softly. Draco was wearing a buttoned shirt and Harry found his fingers busily unfastening each button. One, two, three buttons … and a pale, lightly muscled chest was revealed. And then, Harry's fingers wandered over that expanse of skin, marveling at how warm Draco's skin was. What are you doing?! His mind thundered at him. Why THE HELL are you feeling up Draco Malfoy? His fingers stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Draco moaned. He opened his eyes, a little red in the face and paused to think about it. "Harry, I have to warn you though. If you do continue, I think we might end up doing something else."

Harry gave him a puzzled look. "What's with the warning? I would have thought you'd be delighted if we end up doing more."

The Slytherin nodded. "True." His face moved closer to Harry's and he softly said, "But only if you're willing to go along with it. I don't want you doing something you'd rather not."

Harry felt another pang in his heart and he forced a smile. "Maybe I would like to do something more then."

Draco gave him a long look and shook his head. "Not now. I want it to be special."

There was a sudden thump from upstairs and Harry started. He sat up, looking around. "What was that?"

Draco sighed and annoyance flashed across his face. "It's Ian Borgin." At Harry's puzzled look, he continued. "A seventh-year. His rooms are something like a few floors up but he's still loud enough that I can hear him now. He's really smart. I think he takes every subject except Care of Magical Creatures. Smart but a real pain." He smiled wryly. "Even for a Slytherin."

"You know, I thought it might be risky with me constantly sneaking in here with you," Harry said worriedly. "You might get in trouble."

"With who? Snape's gone and no point complaining to the other teachers. They're all a little –" He cut off abruptly.

Harry hesitated. This might be a good chance but … "Do you know what's happening with the teachers? I mean, how they're losing their powers?"

Instantly, Draco flared up, pushing Harry away from him. "What? So you think it's me, do you? Why am I not surprised?"

"I didn't say anything, Draco. I just –" Harry protested.

"You just think that I did it! Just say it, Potter!" Draco snarled.

Harry was stricken. "Potter? When did we go back to surnames?" 

Draco bit his lip. "I'm sorry, Harry. I …" He sighed. "I got carried away. Four years of being a bastard is a bit hard to break." He took a deep breath and continued. "It's just that I don't like the idea of not trusting you. I want the both of us to be able to trust each other implicitly. I'm not saying that we have to tell each other everything – that's pretty much impossible! But I want you to believe in me." He turned contrite eyes to Harry. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." And Harry was back in Draco's arms. "Did I tell you that Ron and Hermione are going out?"

"Really? When did you find out?"

"Today. A few hours ago."

Draco chuckled. "A fine pair. What do they see in each other?"

Harry scowled at him. "They're my friends, Draco. Be nice to them, please."

He shrugged. "Whatever suits my Gryffindor girlfriend."

"Draco, don't make me smack you!"

Draco laughed again, a low, throaty sound and he kissed Harry. And again and again and again. Until Harry forgot about his threat.


	15. His Doubts

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. The end is near! Well, the end of the story anyways. So, it's getting a bit sad 'cos I'm stumped on the ending and it seems a little lame to me but I'm too lazy to change it since I've finished it. Busy this weekend as well so I hope I have the time to update. Those who check fanfiction regularly might notice that I'm updating pretty late this time – but, hey, can't help it! Tell me what you guys think about the chapter, OK? Thanks. Oh, to Myrtle-Pyrtle, um, well, I agree about how fast I went with the plot – I couldn't stand stretching it out if you must know but it does happen. Sometimes, I think that you'll know love when you know love. How else are you supposed to know? There's a fine line between love, lust, like and hate. But, thanks for the thought though. I'll try harder in the next story – if there is one._

"Don't you think Malfoy's been acting weird lately?" Ron asked, staring at the Slytherin in question across the Great Halll during breakfast a few days later.

"Has he?" Harry asked. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, his mind fretted. He forced a smile. "What's so weird?"

"He's actually been nice to me. No insults whatsoever." Ron eyed Harry. "I know you're pretending to be friends with him but I never thought it'd work. I have to confess that you're really good at this."

"Thanks," Harry muttered.

"Are we going to see Hagrid later on then?" Hermione asked, pausing in the midst of her rewriting her notes. She laid her quill aside. "I heard that he came back quite late last night. Had a talk with Dumbledore and the other teachers." She frowned. "I think they're really worried about the Situation." The Situation. That was what they were terming the sudden loss of powers among the teachers. Only a few of them seemed to have avoided the loss. Professor Grey, for one, and Dumbledore, of course. Even Madam Pomfrey had been troubled by the Situation but since she hardly used spells, it didn't seem too hinder her much.

"Did you find out anything from Malfoy yet?" Ron hissed.

Harry shook his head. "Er, not really."

Ron shook his head, perplexed. "What are you doing with him them?" He didn't notice Harry's face suddenly burning. "Even hanging out with him can't take up so much of your time."

"Don't bug Harry so much, Ron," Hermione scolded. "He's already doing so much already what with revision for O.W.Ls and all."

"You're revising already?!" Ron exclaimed.

"Of course. Harry's been studying with me when we get the chance." Hermione gave Ron a look. The look. The married couple look they kept on exchanging between each other. "As should you, Ronald Weasley. How you think you can scrape by with just a few O.W.Ls is beyond me. Why –"

"Stop it!" Ron groaned, covering his ears with his hands. "You're beginning to sound like Mum!"

Hermione had an indignant look on his face but with a soft laugh, Harry distracted her. "Hermione, I wanted to ask you about that Animation Charm that Flitwick tried to show us –"

Much to Ron's relief. Hermione was quick to pounce on the question, instructing Harry to "hold you wand the right way! No, not like that! Yes, yes, that's right!" and how to pronounce each word properly – "you want to roll the r a bit more and stretch out the o". But talking about Flitwick only brought back questions about the Situation. What to do about it? Who was doing it? As Hermione brought up the questions, again eyes turned to Harry.

So, it was with some relief when a Gryffindor second-year appeared at the table with the message that Professor Grey wanted to see him straight away. With a heaved sigh, Harry left the table, traversing the winding corridors and the confusing stairways all the way up to Grey's offices, close to the staff room. But when he reached the landing, he heard voices, and almost instinctively (too much spy training, he thought to himself), he ducked behind the corner, peeking out slightly.

Grey, swathed in robes in the colour of his namesake, was watching another figure, clad in the black robes of a student.

"It has been done." Harry froze at that voice. He recognized it. How could he not? That voice had murmured so many words in his ear these past few days. 

"So you did it then?" Grey's voice was subdued, a little tense.

"Yes" came the answer. "Not completely."

"But …" Grey paused. "What else?"

"I shall tell you later, perhaps. You have a meeting with Potter, I heard?" Draco's voice was cool.

"Yes. I had some things to talk to him about an issue."

"Not harsh words, I hope? And certainly not something about the matter we discussed?"

Grey shook his head. "Not at all."

Draco nodded. "Good. Later then." He turned and left, leaving Grey to stand in the passage, staring after him. Then the Professor turned around, and entered his office, shutting the door behind him. A few minutes later, Harry knocked sharply on the door.

"Come in."

Harry opened the door and stepped in. The post of Defence Against the Dark Arts had been occupied many times in the past few years by different teachers. All had shared the same office but with each new teacher, each office had looked somewhat different. With Gilderoy Lockhart, the room had been filled with picture of picture of the oily wizard. Remus Lupin had brought the disorganized clutter of an absent-minded teacher with him. Alastor Moody, or Bartemius Crouch Junior, had brought the relics and trophies of a retired Auror. Willem Grey had brought his own paraphernalia and knicks knacks. A dragon's claw occupied one end of Grey's table where the Professor was seated, marking parchment with a quill. Over his head, a veritable cloud of floating stones hung in the air, moving of their own volition it seemed. Various paintings were lined against the wall, depicting various creatures including dragons and unicorns and a phoenix and a rendering of a beautiful woman, garbed in leaves, with greenish hair. At Harry's stare, Grey smiled. "A dryad. One of the tree-spirits that live in forests. She was gracious enough to allow me to paint her."

"You painted all these?" Harry asked. He looked at the paintings again. They were excellent, so real that it seemed like a photo. "They're good."

"Thank you, Harry." He smiled again. "But I asked you here about another matter."

"What is it, Professor?"

His words rocked Harry. "I know about you and Draco."

"I-I-We-We –"

Grey interrupted. "I was around and I saw some things." At the look on Harry's face, he continued. "I won't tell anyone else, Harry. It's not my business nor anyone else's but I would like you to be more careful in the future. If someone else had seen the two of you kissing in the corridors … or sneaking into his dorm …"

Harry was sure his face was as red as the sun. Grey laughed. "It's quite all right. You should know that we're not really that stuffy about these type of relationships in the wizarding world. Well, not really."

"Is that all, Professor? I shall be more careful about where we kiss in the future," Harry said a little stiffly, still embarrassed.

"Yes, please do." Grey smiled again. "I'm a little curious. Did you ever find out the answer to that question you asked me a few days ago, Harry?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said uncertainly. "I don't think so."

"Did you know that it's quite a famous question, really?"

"What?"

"Yes." Grey looked at him in surprise. "You didn't know?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Well, many centuries ago, I think, there was a very powerful witch called Ravel Tearwitch. It was said that she asked this question of those whom she met and all who failed to give her the right answer were slain horribly." Harry shuddered. "Yes, terrible, isn't it? I can't remember what happened in the end but she vanished from memory but the memory of this question never did."

"Thanks, Professor. It was … interesting." Harry was about to leave but his eye settled on the dragon's talon he had seen earlier. "Er, could I ask what this is, sir?"

Grey strode towards the table, picking the talon up. "Almost forgot about this. It's a talon from the father of all dragons, Il-Ifuniya. He died eons ago, I believe, but he left behind several body parts. One talon, one scale, one horn and an eye. Each was extremely magical but the eye was reputed to be the greatest of all items. Now, Il-Ifuniya was a real terror. Supposedly, spells used against him were simply absorbed and it took a great warrior to slay him." Grey turned an eye on Harry. "Any other questions, Harry? I'm sure someone is waiting eagerly for you."

Harry blushed a little. "Well, I overheard you and Draco talking. What was that about?"

Grey's smiled faded and he looked at Harry seriously. "Draco was asked to perform a task by his father. That is all I can tell you."

"Thanks, Professor."

As Harry left, he had a feeling that he knew the nature of Draco's task. And now the question was, should he share the information with Ron and Hermione? Or should he confront Draco about it instead?


	16. Their Night Together

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Um, read the earlier chapter's disclaimer. Otherwise, nothing to say. Just review and let me know what you think._

Harry was absorbed over the conversation with Professor Grey the whole morning and the whole evening as well. Even a slipped note from Draco during Potions earlier on had not been enough to jar him out of his reverie. Which was quite a change, Harry mused to himself. These days notes from Draco meant late nights in Draco's room and burning kisses in bed with the Slytherin. Even at the thought of what they were going to do tonight made Harry's face burn. I'm becoming an addict to sex, Harry thought. And again the very idea of sex made him blush again. Because tonight …

"Harry, have you finished your Transfiguration homework yet?" Ron's voice jarred him back to reality. The redhead gave him a curious look. "Why is your face so red? Are you feeling all right?" He stepped forward, placing a cool hand over Harry's forehead. "You're not having a fever or anything."

"I'm all right, Ron. Really." He gently nudged Ron's hand away.

"What did Professor Grey want to see you about today anyway?"

Harry felt his face burning again. I'm blushing like a school girl, Harry thought to himself, a little wryly. "Er, um, just some stuff about my homework."

"Oh." It was obvious Ron wasn't really interested in the answer anyway. He sat up on the arm of the couch Harry was in, kicking his feet restlessly against the soft cushions.

"What's up, Ron?"

Ron jerked his head up. "Nothing. Why should anything be up?"

Harry sighed. "Do I have to use a Truth Potion on you? I'm quite willing to hex you and funnel the Potion down your throat."

Ron scowled. "You're getting really impatient and grouchy these days. Did you know that?" He bit his lip indecisively. "It's … it's about …" His words trailed off in a mutter.

"What? Speak up!" Harry told him crossly.

Ron took a quick look around. Then he hissed, "It's about going all the way!"

For a moment, Harry was just a little confused. "What?!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Sex, you idiot! Going all the way!"

Harry blinked and Ron's face began turning a deep shade of crimson. Weakly, Harry said, "You mean, you and Hermione are thinking …"

Ron ducked his head, his face towards the floor. Harry was sure his blush had gotten deeper. "No, just me. I haven't talked to Hermione yet about it …"

"Maybe you should. I mean, this is something the both of you have to consider …" Harry couldn't believe he was about to give this lecture. Him!

Ron nodded. He looked up. "I really knew the answer actually but I guess I wanted a second opinion or something. Tonight, I guess. Could you …?" He gave Harry a pleading look.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I have some things to do anyway tonight."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. "You know, I can't help feeling that the both of us have really been neglecting you these days. I mean, we're always together and you're always alone."

"Gives me time to study." At Ron's look of disbelief, he hurriedly continued, a little defensive. "What? Is Hermione the only one who can study around here?"

"Yes." Ron laughed at Harry's outraged look and Harry joined in as well. It felt good to be laughing with Ron again … and then his mind wandered to what Grey had told him. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet and he couldn't figure out what to do about it. Should I or shouldn't I? Harry wondered. It was important that Ron and Hermione knew but Grey's answer had been so vague. True, what Grey had said could have answered his questions. Draco could have been responsible for the Situation at his father's orders. But why was Grey not doing anything about it? The only answer was that Grey was involved in it as well or he was being forced to keep quiet about it. Tell, he decided suddenly.

"Ron, I …" But at that moment, the clock struck eight and Harry cursed silently. He was supposed to meet Draco at a quarter past eight outside the Slytherin common room.

"Yeah?" Ron turned an inquiring look at him.

"Never mind. I have to run. See you later then." He dashed off with a wave and heard Ron's "bye" lingering behind him. Harry ran like crazy, traversing all the moving staircases. While the distance from the Gryffindor common room to the Slytherin common room may have been a short one, in linear terms, once all the other factors had been considered, running to meet Draco wasn't really that surprising. Factor one, manic poltergeists. Peeves was rattling the armour, throwing gauntlets at Harry with a cackle. Wand out, Harry used the Banishment Charm, sending them back at Peeves who howled as one hit him on the head. Factor two, moving staircases with an invisible hole just there and another over there. He leaped over both with a practiced ease that had been developed after four years at Hogwarts. Factor three, the stubborn door. The quickest way through to the Slytherin common room was through a passage that a particularly stubborn door guarded. It wouldn't open even if you pleaded with it or tickled it. It only responded to bribes. Harry tossed it a few Chocolate Frogs he had in his pocket, a little something he had prepared for this. A wooden tongue slurped the Frogs up and the door swung open. Finally, a little out of breath, Harry was outside the entrance of the Slytherin common room. A portrait guarded the entrance as well but this one was that of a bloodied pale woman in a white dress.

"Password?" Her voice was cold and it echoed in the silent halls.

"Draconis rex."

She eyed him dubiously for a moment then nodded grimly before swinging open. Harry stepped through and ran up the stairs and flung open the door to Draco's room.

"Meep!" The door swung shut, the knob falling away from Harry's listless hands.

"You're late, Harold James Potter!" Draco scowled at him, folding his arms crossly. His hair was loose again, and he was sitting up in his wide, four poster bed. Red sheets covered him from the waist down. The warm firelight glinted across the pale skin of his bare torso, lightly muscled and smooth, as Harry knew from all those nights they had spent together. Though there was really no indication, Harry knew without a doubt that should the sheets be pulled away, it would confirm his suspicions that Draco Malfoy was very much nude.

Noticing Harry's rather preoccupied eyes, Draco smiled. He whipped out his wand and muttered, "Olahomora", and Harry could hear the door locking behind him.

"Draco, the note … I thought you were …" Harry began weakly but at that moment, Draco decided to stand up. Harry squeaked again and shut his eyes tight but he had caught a glimpse anyway. It's huge, he thought to himself wildly. He can't be serious about doing that!

He was very much startled when Draco's lips touched the base of his neck and Draco's arms slid around his waist. "Open your eyes, Harry," Draco whispered into his ear before his tongue began probing Harry's ear.

"Meep!" Again. What was with all the squeaking? He was a big boy now. Surely he could handle just the sight of it … As Harry felt Draco's hands slide down past his waist, caressing his bottom, he decided against opening his eyes. "Draco, stop playing around!"

"Who says I'm playing?" He chuckled softly and the sound sent a shiver down Harry's back. 

When arms swung him up into their embrace, Harry couldn't help it. He opened his eyes. Draco's silver eyes stared down at him, a laugh on his lips. He had picked up the other boy, carrying him in his arms. The warm smooth skin of Draco's chest was pressed against Harry and even through his robes, he could feel the heat emanating from the blonde. As for the rest of him … Harry refused to look down. Draco set him down lightly in the bed and the slipped in beside him, under the covers. Thank goodness!

Draco looked at him. "I thought you wanted this as well."

"I do … I think. I don't know. Thinking about it earlier was easy but now, I'm just …" Harry shut his mouth at the smile on Draco's lips.

"We don't really have to go all the way tonight. But I thought I'd just give you a taste of what we could do." He gave Harry a smirk. "If you want to go on, we can, but the decision lies with you."

"Why do you seem to assume that I'm the bottom and you're the top?" Harry asked him, a little furiously.

Draco grasped Harry's hand gently and pulled it towards himself. A little dazed, Harry watched as Draco pulled his hand under the sheets, down past Draco's waist and then … It really was hard, hot and big. Very big. Harry couldn't help himself from holding it with his hand, hearing a small gasp from Draco. As he … um, measured it, he couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. Draco smirked again. "Does that answer your question?" Harry nodded dumbly.

"Now, your turn," Draco murmured softly.

"What?"

"Your turn to strip," Draco told him patiently. Red-faced, Harry began pulling off his robes and then his shirt. He took off his watch, leaving it one Draco's bedside table. He paused at the jeans. "Turn around." Draco shook his head and smiled.

"You didn't want to watch me but I want to watch you." He was leering when he said that and Harry scowled at him. He turned his back towards Draco, still sitting on the bed and pulled off everything. Everything. It was with some relief that he pulled the sheets over him before turning around to face Draco. The other boy had this lazy smile on his face but evidently, he had been aroused by the sight of Harry stripping. His arousal was very evident indeed. Draco pulled Harry into his arms and he could feel it against his thigh. Harry scowled at Draco again who pretended not to see anything.

They didn't do anything then, just lying together, getting comfortable. Harry's head was propped against Draco's shoulder and Draco's head was cushioned on Harry's thick unruly hair. His fingers were slowly making circles on Harry's open palm and the other hand was caressing Harry's shoulder.

"I heard you went to see Grey today." Draco's voice was a soft whisper.

Harry nodded.

"What was it about?"

There really wasn't anything else he could say about it though. "He knows about you and I. He saw us kissing in the halls."

There was strange note to Draco's voice when he spoke next, staring at Harry. "What did he say then?"

Harry kissed him gently. "Nothing. He just said we should be more careful in the future."

Draco nodded.

They were silent and Harry wondered what would happen next. He wanted to do it. He was a guy after all, a teenage boy with all his hormones after all. It would be … interesting. But … maybe it might not be such a good idea. But when Draco began kissing him again, Harry's reasons why it wasn't such a good idea just seemed to vanish from his mind. He could only feel those warm lips trailing across his chest and going further. Harry gasped aloud. And the night just seem to pass by in a blink.


	17. The Aftermath

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Hey hey, thanks for all the reviews. I know the story is moving really fast but I'm too lazy and impatient to stretch things out too much and I've always thought that when shit happens, it happens really fast. I'm seriously worried now about the ending. How r u guys gonna take it? Oh, well, in a few more days, the answer will be revealed._

Several hours later, Draco eased back on to his pillow with a sigh. "You were more … enthusiastic than I would have thought, love."

Harry blushed at his words. Enthusiastic hadn't covered the half of it.

Draco continued. "I mean, four times in one night and each time, we went at it for at least an hour. And, all that shouting." He whistled. "Good thing I used a spell on these walls. I mean, if the other Slytherins had heard." He pitched his voice to sound like Harry's. "Oh, give it to me, Draco! Harder! Harder! More!"

Harry's face was burning and he growled. "Idiot!" And gave Draco a tap across the arm. It wasn't a very light one either. Draco only sniggered and Harry blushed even harder. It was all true though. He had been shouting during their, uh, session, and he had been very eager about everything.

"But, seriously though. I think I enjoyed it as much as you. Well, maybe not quite as much as you." Draco took one look at Harry's face and snickered before continuing. "I'm just … I don't know. I'm happy that I have you, I suppose." His voice was serious now and his eyes had a tenderness to them that touched Harry. 

"Thank you, Draco." Harry smiled at him.

"You always call me, Draco. Not anything else."

"What do you want me to call you?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But something would be nice. Like honey, dear, love. I don't know. Terms of endearment."

Harry shifted uncomfortably against Draco's chest. "I don't know. It just feels weird."

Draco sighed but he didn't say anything else and Harry was grateful for that because he had begun to feel very bad indeed. Because the fact was that Harry did know. He didn't call Draco any of those names because he felt that the love between them was fake. No, it isn't. I'm fond of him, Harry thought. Very fond. But is it love? He wasn't sure and so he couldn't take that step. It might have seemed a small thing compared to what they had just done (Harry began blushing again!) but it seemed important to him.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Harry nodded.

Draco gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It's about my father. I don't really want you to hate him or anything. Or my mother. I mean, they are snobs and my dad is a Death Eater." He paused, hearing what he had said. "But they do love me and that says something, doesn't it? Everything they do, I think they do out of love for me." Draco sighed. "True, my dad has really high expectations for me and he pushes me to do what he thinks I should but still …" His voice dwindled to a whisper. "It's hard to love them sometimes but without them …"

Harry's arms tightened around Draco's waist. "You're lucky. That you have them. I wish my own parents were still alive. Sometimes, I think I'd do anything just to see them …" He bit back his words, afraid that he would start crying if he did.

He felt Draco kiss him again, gently on his forehead. "I'm sorry."

Harry gave him a smile even though his eyes were welling with tears. "For what?"

"For everything unkind I said of you. And of your parents."

"It's OK," Harry told him softly. "I didn't really hold it against you."

"Sometimes, Harry, I think that you're all that's keeping me good." Harry tried to say something but Draco laid a finger across Harry's lips. "It's true. I'm evil. I've been evil for as long as I knew what evil was. I was willing to do anything in my own interest and for my own gain. But you … you make me want to do so much more. You've changed me, Harry. You've turned me into a better man." Draco turned his face away but not before Harry saw the silver glisten of tears in his eyes. Draco laughed softly. "A cliché and a bad one but it's true. I didn't think I could have changed before, Harry, but you made it possible." And when his eyes turned towards Harry, all the love in the world was shining in them.

"Draco," Harry whispered and the buried his face in Draco's chest. The words … those words. It made him feel so good … even as it chilled him. And then, Draco's body was sliding across his and they both became preoccupied with … other things. But those words sat in Harry's heart like a lump of cold ice.

Harry was dreaming again. It was the same dream from so long ago but it had been awhile since he had had those dreams and it seemed different this time. Or the same. He didn't know. The sky was a sullen red, a brooding color that gave no light and gave no warmth. The dusty plain was strewn with shards of broken glass and wherever Harry walked, he left trails of blood as the cruel shards cut his feet. Yet, he felt no pain. The blood caked on his feet and then more blood ebbed again as he walked further. The winds were silent this night, tonight, and the dust that shifted on the plain seemed to shift of their own accord. Harry looked up. There were no stars this time. Only a dark circle where the moon should have been.

He was half-expecting the robed figure but even so, he was startled. He took a step forward – and gasped in pain. His feet hurt! The pain that he hadn't felt earlier seemed to return now with a vengeance. He hobbled forward painfully, wincing as the glass cut his feet to ribbons. The figure watched impassively, waiting for him. Painfully, finally, Harry slumped to the ground before the figure. The front of his own robes were caked with the blood that seeped everywhere. Even the plain seemed to have absorbed his blood, turning the same red as the sky above.

"Harry." That voice … Harry looked up and gasped.

Draco's face stared out from the hood. His eyes were filled with a pain and a sorrow that seemed to cut like a knife. Harry had thought the cut of the glass had been agony but those eyes … the pain of that stare was beyond agony. 

"Draco. Why … why are you here?" Harry licked dry lips.

"I need to know, Harry." Those eyes fixed on his. "What can change the nature of a man?"

Desperately, Harry thought of all the answers he had gotten from everyone he had asked. Love, death, life, ambition, suffering, regret, pain, loss, time … there had been so many answers. Which one to give? That impassive, blank face held no answer. Harry took a deep breath before answering. "I have answered so many times but I still say it now. Love. Love can change the nature of a man."

Draco was silent, staring at him. And then he shook his head. "Can you change my nature with love then, Harry? You are wrong. Love is not enough. Love alone is never enough." He bent down and picked up a large shard of glass. And then before Harry could utter a cry, Draco pierced his own heart with that shard. Blood welled instantly from the wound. Blood bubbled on Draco's lips as he uttered, "You have failed, Harry."

Harry awoke with a shout that he stifled instantly when he saw Draco still asleep next to him. Harry closed his eyes, willing his pulse to stop racing, willing his heart to stop drumming so rapidly. When he felt a little calmer, he opened his eyes, staring down at the sleeping boy next to him. He couldn't help smiling at the sight. Draco's pale blond hair was spread across his pillow as he lay face on his belly. The blankets covered him but left his muscled smooth shoulders exposed. Harry's eyes traced his form, from the strong back, to the roundness of his bottom and then the straight, long, lean legs and the slender, almost delicate feet. He didn't know how long he spent just looking at Draco sleeping but a while later, maybe an hour or so (it had been actually two and a half hours), Draco stirred. He yawned and stretched, licking his lips with a pink tongue. Opening his eyes, he saw Harry smiling down at him, leaning on one elbow. Draco smiled back. "Morning. How long have you been up?"

"A bit." Harry smiled at him and then kissed Draco who responded eagerly. "I enjoyed watching you sleep." Draco smiled at him. And then, the thought hit Harry.

"Shit! I'm in your room!"

"I noticed," Draco replied dryly.

"I spent the night here! Shit! What are Ron and the others going to say!?"

Draco yawned. "Whatever they want, I suppose."

Harry jumped out of bed, not noticing Draco's admiring glances and smile of appreciation. He picked up all his clothes, pulling on his jeans and his shirt hurriedly. As he pulled on his robes, he bent down to give Draco a kiss. "Sorry, I have to run. They're going to be asking too many questions."

"Love. You aren't wearing these." Harry turned around and blushed (Not only chronic eavesdropper but chronic blusher as well!). Draco was holding up Harry's briefs that he had tossed aside last night. "I think I'll keep them. Just to remember." His grin got wider at the look on Harry's face and Harry practically ran out of the room before Draco could say something more embarrassing. Once he was out off the Slytherin common room, Harry started walking back slowly. He was thinking about what to tell Ron and the others. He could have said that he spent the night with Hagrid. Except that Hagrid was only coming back tomorrow. Or he could say that he spent the night with one of the teachers. But why would he want to do that? And which teacher would have wanted him to stay tonight? Or he could claim that he fell asleep in the library. Except that Filch chased everyone out of the library when Madam Pinch didn't do that. He stopped abruptly. He had arrived at the Gryffindor common room. A few moments later, he was trying to sneak back into his bed when Seamus opened one eye and let out a loud yell.


	18. The Next Morning

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Review and let me know what you think? Hey, who do you guys wanna see next? I'm going to start a new story and I have two people in mind but I'd like some suggestions as well. So, anybody has any idea on who should be in the next story?_

Instantly, they were all awake, asking where he had been and what he had been doing the whole night. All Harry did was turn redder and redder. He really didn't know how to answer them. Dean noticed the blush and nudged Seamus in the ribs. Then, the both of them let out a loud howl of laughter. Ron was giving him a dark look and Neville just looked confused.

"Harry, you old dog! I never thought you would be the first!" Seamus was crowing. Dean snickered.

"What? What? I don't get it," Neville fretted.

Neither do I, Harry thought sourly to himself.

"Neville, Harry has been with a girl last night. The whole night. What do you think that means?" Dean laughed again, pounding Harry on the back.

Even Neville finally got the gist and he had a half-embarrassed, half-laughing look on his face. "Good one, Harry." They continued making jokes and laughing, pounding Harry on the back. Harry gritted his teeth and just smiled at them with clenched teeth.

Eventually, they stopped, muttering something about going down for breakfast. The other three gave Harry more leers and suggestive winks before disappearing downstairs. Leaving him alone with Ron who now looked as dark as a thundercloud. Harry didn't look at him as he began changing his robes. I'll do the clothes later, he decided. Even with his back turned though, he could feel the weight of Ron's stare on him. Like a burning scalpel down his spine. Finally with a sigh, he turned around to face Ron, sitting down on his bed, as Ron scowled at him, arms folded across his chest.

"So … how did it go last night?" Harry asked him glibly.

"Where were you last night? Did you know I was worried? You're lucky that I stopped Hermione from telling McGonagall that you were missing." Harry grinned a little uneasily at that. If McGonagall had searched and she had found him (and she would have eventually), what she saw would not have been very good for him or for Draco.

Harry stood up and went downstairs, followed closely by Ron. "I have to thank you then, Ron. Come on, let's go down for breakfast. I'm famished."

Hermione was waiting for them. Her face was dark as well but she had this "I'll-try-to-patient" look on her face. "Morning, Harry."

"Er, hi, Hermione."

Ron walked over to stand next to Hermione. They had both their arms folded across their chest, staring at him with a scowl on their face now. "Is that all, Harry? A 'hi' and that's it?" Hermione asked him acidly. "When the both of us were worried nuts about you the whole night?"

"I just didn't realize the time and I fell asleep …" Harry bit off his words abruptly. His face flamed. 

Ron took one look and exploded. "So, I was right! That story that Dean was talking about – I fed them that bullshit!" He ignored Hermione's "language, Ron" and frowned at Harry. "You were with Malfoy last night, weren't you?"

"So, what if I was?" Harry said angrily. "You have to control who I hang out with now?"

"When it's our enemy, yes!"

"I don't want to hear this!" Harry stormed out of the common room but Ron ran out after him, grabbing him by his arm.

"Ron, don't be so rough!" Hermione scolded but Ron was on a run and he wasn't going to stop.

"Not so fast! We're going to talk this through." He took a deep breath. "You can ignore the fact that you were plain inconsiderate about last night but you have an obligation to tell us if you're hanging out with Malfoy!"

"And why is that?" Harry replied. It took him awhile to realize that he was shouting.

"Because he's our enemy!" came Ron's own shouted reply.

"Not mine, he isn't!"

"Oh yes, Harry and Malfoy are such close friends now. So good friends that he can't spend time with us, his real friends!" Ron sneered.

"Ron, you're going overboard," Hermione told him worriedly, glancing at the both of them.

"Oh, you're such good friends, are you? How about running off just the two of you, leaving me alone?"

Ron's face was flushed. "You said you were OK with that! What about you and Malfoy? You're becoming closer and closer, aren't you? I thought you were just being friends with him to pump him for information?!"

There was a "meep" from Hermione and then Harry turned around, following her eyes. A pale Draco was standing there, a watch in his hand. Harry's watch. The one he had left behind. Harry looked into Draco's face but it was blank. All the color had drained out of his face, leaving it even paler than usual. And, his eyes … They burned with a pain, with the hurt that Harry had caused. Harry took a step forward and those eyes instantly shuttered, becoming blank.

"I brought your watch, Potter," Draco said in an emotionless voice. Harry flinched. Draco tossed him his watch.

"Draco," Harry said pleadingly.

The Slytherin looked at him furiously. "My name is Malfoy to you, Potter!" He bit off each word angrily and then started running. Harry closed his eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione's voice was soft and gentle.

Harry couldn't help it. He sank to his knees, pressed against the wall, his face in his hands. And he began sobbing.


	19. Closure

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Sorry, guys and gals, but I refrained from adding too much into the more, ah, **intimate** scenes since if I did, it'd become porn. And I'm not that good at writing that stuff (yeah, deceive yourself – go on!). I'm so happy that everyone likes the chapters but like I said, I just get more afraid that I'll come up with a stinker one of these days and that's the end of it all! Anyway, just read on and thanks for all the support!_

It was a relief to Harry when Hermione led Ron away. After weeping in Hermione's arms for what seemed like hours, and Ron watching both of them, a little embarrassed, a little ashamed and, yes, a little jealous, the couple had taken him up to the dorm and asked him to just lie quietly. He desperately wanted to run after Draco, to explain everything to him – but how to explain just how much of a rat he had been to the Slytherin? Slytherins are supposed to be the bad guys, Harry thought bitterly to himself, and I'm being more of a bastard than all the Slytherins combined. Hermione had cautioned him to give Draco some time and Ron had muttered a quick apology but neither of them had known the true extent of the relationship. How do I tell them that Draco and I have been necking each other? And that last night, we had a right royal romp in the bedroom? They had already given him weird looks but they didn't say anything. Another thing that Harry was thankful for.

Close to noon, Harry decided to do the one thing his heart had been telling him to do the whole morning. Look for Draco. He stood up, pulling out his wand and then cast the Seeking Spell. He whispered "Draco" as the spell took effect and his wand, floating horizontally over his palm began rotating slowly until it stopped, pointing in one direction. He grasped it, feeling its pull as it led him towards the one person he wanted to see now. The one person who he needed to see. It led him past the Slytherin common room and then past the Great Hall and towards one of the old abandoned towers. Once or twice, he had to duck behind a tapestry or a statue at the sight of one of the teachers whose class he should have been attending. Once he passed by Professor McGonagall who had a defeated look to her. Her hair was very much a mess and her eyes were red, as if she had not slept for several nights. But her back was still straight and, her mouth was fixed into a grim line, as if she was contemplating the various ways she would skin the perpetrator of the Situation. It was good to see that she hadn't really given up after all. I have to find out if Draco is the one, Harry thought. I have to. Regardless of the cost.

He stopped before a large battered iron door that was slightly ajar. Harry pushed the door open hesitantly, surprised at how easily it swung open. Up he went, up a winding stone stairway. He was in one of the towers; he could tell from the gaps and chinks in the walls. The stairway wound up and up until he had to stop, fighting off the dizziness that overwhelmed him. Then, another large iron door. This one looked new though and it was shut tightly. Harry pushed against it but it refused to budge. He whipped out his wand and narrowed his eyes. He was about to perform the Reductor Spell to blast the door away when it swung open by itself. Evidently, even the doors in Hogwarts had a sense of self-preservation. He went through. He was on the roof of the tower, a large open courtyard. Under a dark and foreboding sky, a lonely robed figure waited. At Harry's footsteps, the figure turned. Harry gasped. For a moment, it felt like his old dream with Draco turning to regard him. He would ask that question … and Harry would fail again. Again. But Draco didn't do anything like that. His mouth twisted into a snarl and he turned away. And somewhere deep inside himself, Harry felt a sharp ache. Why does this hurt so much? Why?

"Draco …" His words were lost in the emptiness of Draco's stare.

"Don't ever call me that. Not again. Not ever." The blonde boy's words were filled with pain and he choked as he spat them out. "I'm Malfoy to you, Potter. I've always been Malfoy and I always will be."

Harry narrowed the distance between them until he stood within touching distance. It was a good sign, he felt, that Draco didn't move away.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I know …" Harry scrubbed his fingers through his hair, trying to find the words to whatever he wanted … needed to say. "I'm a bastard, all right … I …"

"Maybe it was always meant to be." Harry fell silent. "I've been thinking about that question a lot. The nature of a man." Draco's voice was low and soft, as if he was reflecting on some lost memory. "What can change our nature? Or are we all stuck as what we are? Are we beyond redemption? Are we beyond saving?" Harry took a step forward but froze as Draco turned angry eyes at him. "Don't take one step closer, Potter, or I'll do something we'll both regret." He let out a low laugh. "Even now I can't stop caring for you. About you. You see, I thought that if you loved me enough and if I loved you enough, we could work everything out. We could change everything – I could change myself. I could change who I am … what I am." Draco shook his head. "But love isn't enough. At least, my love isn't enough. So, I failed. Again."

Harry closed his eyes. This hurt. It hurt so much! "Draco, please, just listen."

"I'm done listening, Potter. It's over. It's all over." Draco looked at him. "I owe you just one last thing, Potter. For trying to comfort me, for giving me yourself, I can tell you who's responsible for the Situation."

Harry opened his eyes. He could know who was responsible, he could help the teachers. But … on one hand, he would have a solution for the teachers, a way to aid them; on the other, he would have lost … Draco. "I … I … Tell me." He lowered his eyes.

Draco's voice was scornful. "So, I thought perhaps …" He laughed again sardonically, laughed at himself. "A fool I am then. Very well. The one responsible is –"

"Me."

Harry looked up. A tall dark-haired boy stood at the doorway. His hair was cut neatly and brushed back stylishly. Cool blue eyes regarded the both of them across the distance. His mouth twisted into a sneer and he waved his wand at the door. "Olahomora." There was loud click as the door locked. He began walking unhurriedly towards them, stopping a few feet away. Harry had retreated until his back pressed against the edge of the low stone wall that served as a railing for the roof. He could feel a warmth next to him. _Draco._

"Ian," Draco hissed.

The other boy smiled. "Ian Borgin, at your service." He smirked at them. "I don't think Harry Potter knows me though."

"He's the one who's behind all this," Draco hissed to Harry.

Harry looked at Ian who laughed. "Very dramatic, Draco, but thank you for pointing it out anyway." He wiped the smile off his face. "You betrayed our Dark Lord, Draco. You consorted with his greatest enemy and now, I find out that you're about to turn me in." He tsked loudly. "Really, Draco, what would your father say? Oh, wait. Perhaps your father put you up to this then. The Dark Lord isn't too happy with your father at any rate."

"My father has nothing to do with this!" Draco spat. "I did it! I decided to tell, all right?"

Harry looked at Ian speculatively, and reached for his wand … but there was a loud cry of "Expelliarmus" and his wand shot from his hand and into Ian's. "Tricky, Potter, but I'd rather have a nice chat with Draco first." His eyes turned back towards Draco. "Speak. Why did you decide to turn traitor?"

"Because … because …" Draco's eyes darted towards Harry. Harry looked at him solemnly.

Ian laughed. Nastily. "I don't believe it! I can see the way you're looking at him, Draco! You've fallen in love with Harry Potter!" He laughed again and Draco flushed. "What has Potter got that's gotten you so smitten with him?" He looked Harry over and Harry blushed at his stare. "Well, maybe I can see why … but, Draco, Draco, Draco. Our Dark Lord will not be pleased. But first things first. Death to the enemy." Ian's eyes seemed to flare with a sullen crimson radiance and he advanced on Harry. Harry could see his death in those eyes. Without his wand, he could do nothing! And then Ian spoke a Word, a single word and a blast of something leaped from his wand towards Harry. He closed his eyes, waiting for it to strike. Perhaps he deserved it after all … but then, something heavy crashed into him. There was a cry, a smell of burnt hair and then Harry was sailing through the air. He landed painfully on the ground, rolling to a stop and he opened his eyes. He hurt … everywhere! He looked down, a little shaken … there wasn't any blood but who had …? Who had pushed him away? And then he saw. A few feet away was a prone figure, limbs twisted in agony, robes smoking. Draco.


	20. The Battle

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. I thought these two chapters were real stinkers but you can fill me in on that. Wow, I've been updating faster than I thought. This is the second last chapter. One last one to go and then it's the end of the story. All good things must come to an end, I suppose. So, stay tuned for the season finale of Harry and Draco in Hogwarts 90210._

"Draco!" Harry stood up painfully, swaying a little. His head was pounding and he felt weak. He knew he was bleeding somewhere but he didn't care. Draco. If he's dead … If he's dead … No, he can't. He slumped down next to Draco. The Slytherin's face was smudged with soot and his hair was dark with ash.

"Draco," Harry whispered, pain in his heart. Why? I thought you hated me.

The Slytherin's eyes opened and he coughed. Blood trickled out the side of his mouth as he stared up into Harry's face, a small smile on his lips.

"Why did you do it? Why didn't you just let it hit me?"

Draco closed his eyes and opened them again. His smile was gone. "I can't stop myself from caring for you. Even now. When I saw it coming, I reacted without thinking. Because … I still love you."

"Draco, I –"

"Don't. Don't, Harry. Not if you don't mean it." His face was filled with pain.

"You called me Harry …"

"I always will … but …"

"How touching."

Harry jerked around. Ian was watching them with a disdainful look on his face. "That must hurt a lot, Draco. You avoided most of it but I can still finish you off soon. As for you, Potter …" His lips twisted into a smile and he raised his wand.

"Wait!" Ian stopped, looking at Harry quizzically. Harry took a deep breath. "Tell me how you did it at least. How you drained the teachers of their powers." If I can just distract him. He felt Draco's hand moving on his.

Ian nodded. "Very well. You deserve that much at least." His hand reached into his robes and he pulled out something. When he held it up to the feeble light that remained, Harry's heart froze. It was a large eye, preserved and still intact, with large golden slits for irises. "The Dragon's Eye. You've heard of it, yes?" At Harry's sudden look of understanding, he nodded. Unseen, Draco's hand was reaching into his robes. Harry tried his best not to look at the fallen boy. "So you used that to drain the powers of the teachers. But why? Why them?" Harry asked.

Ian smiled. "Well, I was aiming more for Dumbledore but the teachers will do as nicely. If an attack should be launched now, even Dumbledore will fall without the teachers to support him. Only he and that pesky Professor Grey remain. Oh, and Professor Twiddle but I don't think she's worth worrying about." Harry could see what Draco had pulled from his robes now. His wand. He pressed it into Harry's fingers. Harry could act now but he had to know.

"Why wasn't it Voldemort who used the Eye? Why you?" Behind his back, he gestured with the wand, whispering softly.

Ian glared at him. "The Dark Lord cannot enter Hogwarts now. But I can. I came to use the Eye. That was my purpose, my duty, my mission – given to me by the Dark Lord himself!"

And Harry knew then. "The Eye cannot be used over great distance, isn't it? You have to come into personal contact. That's why you couldn't reach Dumbledore. None of the students normally see him. And that's why Professor Twiddle wasn't affected. You don't take Care of Magical Creatures." Ian was getting red in the face. "I'll wager that Grey was smart enough to keep away from you. He knows about the Eye and its powers. Or he suspects anyway."

Ian's scowl turned into a smile. "Very intelligent, Potter." He sighed. "A pity that you aren't with us. I don't suppose I could tempt you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then, die." His wand whipped up and he shouted something. A green ray shot from his wand towards Harry … and rebounded off the Barrier he had conjured. It shot back towards Ian who waved his wand frantically and the ray disappeared. Harry didn't give him time to prepare his own defenses. "Stupefy!" Harry shouted and a red beam of light darted from his wand. Ian threw himself to one side and the ray blasted into the wall. He glared at Harry and then shouted off another spell. A blob of something hit the floor and crept towards Harry but … "Reducto!" and the blob dissipated into nothingness. They traded spells. It was attack, defend and counter-attack. They were matched evenly at first. Ian was still surprised and shaken by his earlier failure and he was slow in counter-attacking. But, after the fifth or sixth spell had been traded, Ian's skill became evident. He knew more skills and he had more experience. And Voldemort had taught him some spells. Dark spells. When Ian shouted one of the Words of Power, Harry had narrowly avoided it. A blast of flame had caught him in the side and he was faltering now. They stood, several feet distant from one another. Harry was panting. He had been jumping away from the spells for the past few minutes now rather than countering them. His Barrier was damaged and would fall if one more spell hit it. Ian, on the other hand, was standing straight, barely even winded.

"The last blow, Potter. You lose."

"I don't care. At least, I fought you, Ian. I fought you," Harry panted.

"You were a good opponent, Potter. I'll end it quickly." Ian raised his wand and Harry slumped to his knees. It was the end. I can't fight anymore. Not anymore. There was a shout and then an explosion lifted him off his feet and into the air. A sudden blast of heat buffeted him and Harry was falling, falling into the darkness. I'm sorry, Draco … I'm sorry …


	21. His Ending

**The Nature Of A Man**

_Disclaimer: The usual. The characters in this story belong to J.K. Rowling and this work represents a poor fumbling attempt at a Harry Potter story. I really wasn't sure where the story was going but it's rated PG-13 just in case. Read and review. You like it or you don't, just drop me a line at jadewing@hotmail.com if you want to rant or praise longer. Sorry, nanami, but I never really could do battles too well … Anyway, wouldn't it get really boring? Maybe next time then. I'll definitely keep it in mind. Wow, everyone's been seriously nice so far so it is sad for me to end the story. Never did like the ending of anything – always found it too sad but don't worry. I'll definitely try to keep the stories coming, all right? I plan to do a sequel to this story but when is another question. It's been a super fun ride with all you guys and I just hope you guys will be with me the next time. Happy trails, all, and may all roads you walk lead you back home._

When Harry awoke, he saw Professor Dumbledore's face bent over his, a small smile on his face. Why is this so familiar? "Ah, finally awake, Harry?"

Harry tried to sit up but Dumbledore pushed him back down into the bed. His head ached and he closed his eyes. Hospital wing. The white walls, the faint scent of lavender and lilacs in the air. He looked down at himself. Somehow, he wasn't surprised to see himself swathed, head to toe, in bandages. He looked at Professor Dumbledore. "It was Ian Borgin, sir."

Dumbledore nodded. "We know. We have destroyed the Dragon's Eye already and the teachers are celebrating now even as we speak." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. "Just a month or two and already we are so busy at Hogwarts." His face became more serious. "Only three of us within this school felt the use of a Word of Power in Hogwarts. Professor Twiddle, Professor Grey and I. The other teachers, in their weakened state, could not detect the use of such energy and the students had no experience in the matter. Suffice to say, we tracked down the source but found the door locked against us." He shook his head. "Mr. Borgin had used the Dragon's Eye to reinforce the spell on the door. I believe that it would have taken quite some time just to unravel it. Fortunately, Professor Grey was more demonstrative on what should be done with stubborn doors." He tsked to himself. "Must remind myself to buy a new door." He looked at Harry. "We contained Mr. Borgin, Harry – or, at least, Professor Grey tried to. Mr. Borgin decided that he would rather die than be captured though." His face darkened and his voice was filled with sorrow. "We have sent his body back to his parents and we have informed them of his defection to Voldemort."

"How is …?" Harry licked his lips. His mouth just felt so dry.

A look of understanding dawned in Dumbledore's eyes. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry nodded.

Dumbledore indicated the bed to Harry's right. Harry turned his head. Draco was fast asleep, covered in bandages, his face looking a little strained. His chest moved up and down slowly but it looked as if he was in so much pain.

"Mr. Malfoy suffered a lot of damage, Harry. It will take him some days to recover. He has been sleeping for a while but he was quite concerned over your welfare when he was awake."

Harry looked at Dumbledore. Was he trying to hint something?

Hesitantly, Harry began, "Did … did Professor Grey … say anything?"

To his relief, Dumbledore shook his head. "But, Professor Grey did mention that you have a question to ask me, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and he heard himself asking, as if against his own volition, "What can change the nature of a man?"

Dumbledore didn't look startled at all. Instead he smiled. "Ahh, the infamous question by Ravel. Did you know that she was famed for her sheer talent at witchcraft? Never has there been a more accomplished witch nor a wizard … well, except for Voldemort, perhaps."

"The answer, sir?" Harry prodded.

"The answer is belief." Harry stared at Dumbledore. "Whatever you believe can change the nature of a man, can and will change a man. A simple answer, really. But simple answers can be quite complex at times." Dumbledore stood up and smiled at Harry. "Well, I had better get going, Harry. Someone must make sure that the teachers don't destroy the castle with their partying. Just for your information, Madam Pomfrey has laid heavy wards over the entrance so that no one can get in while she's away. I suppose she'll be gone for a few hours at the very least."

Just as Dumbledore was about to exit the room, Harry called out. "Sir, what happened to Ravel in the end?"

Dumbledore smiled at him. "She met the one man who could answer the question and she married him. I heard that she found true happiness by his side. His name was Tobias Potter. An ancestor of yours, I believe." And with that, he was gone.

Harry looked over at Draco and, somehow, he found his wand and managed to push both beds together with a spell. That done, he looked down at the slumbering Draco. As if noticing that someone was looking at him, watching him, Draco's face had smoothed and he had a small smile on his lips. Those long silver lashed lay tenderly against smooth cheeks and locks of his silver hair was spread out on the pillow. Really, there were only bandages wrapped around Draco's chest and his arms. His body was covered by a thick blanket and Harry was beginning to feel drowsy. Maybe, just close my eyes … for a moment … He awoke to feel fingers stroking his hair. His head was on Draco's chest and Harry was reminded of how just a morning or two ago (it felt more like a week or two ago), he had awoken with his head on Draco's chest as well. The blanket that had covered the Slytherin now covered him as well. Harry lay there, feeling those fingers touch him so tenderly, so gently. He didn't want Draco to know that he was awake, he didn't want this to end … but … He raised his head and stared into Draco's silver eyes.

"I know you were awake. You always sort of tense up when you're awake." Draco's voice was soft and gentle. Just like his eyes now.

"You're not angry?" Harry asked him uncertainly.

Draco shook his head. "Perhaps, we both used each other. You used me for information. I used you for reassurance that I could be what I wanted. That I could change. But, no, I'm not angry. I love you … even after what we've been through. Maybe I love you because of it."

"Draco, I love you, too."

"Harry, don't say it –"

"I love you!" Harry told him fiercely. Draco fell silent. "I never knew it until today, yesterday. When you were caught in that first spell …" Harry swallowed. "I was fond of you through out … everything … but I didn't know if it was love. I've never experienced love. How should I know if it was love or not? That's why … I …"

"Why you were hesitant to use terms of endearment." Draco sighed. "But how do you know this is love?"

Harry grasped Draco's hand and pulled it towards his heart, pressing Draco's fingers flat against Harry's chest. "Because this tells me, because this begins to pound harder when I'm near you, because this …" Harry stopped to wipe away his tears but Draco's other hand tenderly wiped them away with his fingers, tracing the curve of his jaw. "Because this almost died when I thought …"

They were silent but Draco stirred suddenly, Harry's eyes lifting towards the other boy's face. "But, I don't think love is enough. Love alone cannot change who I am … what I am."

"Belief can." Draco stared at him. "If you believe that my love can change you, it can, it will. Just believe."

"I thought that it could but –"

"You didn't believe. You hoped and wished but you didn't believe."

Draco didn't say anything.

Harry continued. "I believe that you are a better person than you think you are. I believe that you are a kind person who loves me, who cherishes me, who's so gentle with me. I believe that I love you as well. When I feel your eyes on me …" His voice trailed off and then, looking at Draco's eyes, he continued, more sure of himself. "When I feel your eyes on me, I feel like I'm really alive."

Draco turned away but Harry caught a suspicious glisten to his eyes in one glimpse before his face was hidden from view. "You're getting mushy, Harry."

Harry reached over and wrapped his arms around Draco. He could feel the other boy tensing at first but then, Draco relaxed in his arms. His mouth to Draco's ear, he whispered, "It may be mushy but it's true. You're the only one who ever made me feel as loved as I do know. And I want you to feel the same love from me."

"I want this so much …" Draco's voice was a low, husky whisper. "But, I don't want to be hurt again …"

"If you don't hurt, you don't love, Draco. I might hurt you through my words sometimes and my actions … but I'll never hurt you through long, lonely nights without love."

There was a snort from Draco and Harry could feel his own lips turning up into a smile. All his words were coming out as mush but he found that he would rather spout mush the whole day with Draco listening than spouting spells without Draco beside him. Great, more mush, he thought to himself wryly. 

"All right. But one condition."

"Yes?"

"No more mushiness. I'm about to die here." And Draco started laughing. Long loud laughs and it made Harry laugh too. But more, he had Draco once again, in his arms, by his side. He felt content.

"What is it with you and Professor Grey anyway?"

"Didn't you know? I would have thought you figured it out by now. He's my uncle. He ran away from home when he was about 14."

"Then, your father asked you …"

"How did you …? Father asked me to determine whether Grey was really my uncle or not and to report back to him if he was. I did the first bit but not the second."

"Oh."

There was silence.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"We have some time before Madam Pomfrey gets back …"

Harry chuckled. "All right … but are you strong enough?"

And Draco proved beyond a doubt just how strong he was.

They were silent. Well, pretty much, but when they were finally done that night, Harry slept peacefully, untroubled by any dreams. Because he had what he wanted now, what he needed. Draco's arms tightened around him, and he snuggled more deeply into that warm embrace. And in his sleep, Harry smiled.

The End


End file.
